26 Things A Sweet Guy Would Do
by lilmissey0000
Summary: A story about Mitchie and Shane's relationship based off the list 26 things a sweet guy would do. Bad Summary, but check out the story. Smitchie. xoxo
1. Smile

**AN:** So I was looking through some old stuff of mine and I found this list of 26 things a sweet guy would do that I used to have on one my binders and I thought it would make for a story of related Shane/Mitchie one-shots about their relationship based on the list. So I hope you guys like it. xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and if I did I would be rich….

**

* * *

**

1. Knows How to Make You Smile when You are Down

It was the last day of camp rock, and Mitchie was packing the up the last of her things before she went to find everyone and say goodbye seeing as it was the last day of camp, and she was sad to see it end. Just as she was putting the last of her things into her bag there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in" she said without turning around

"Hey" she heard coming from the now open door

"Shane, Hey" she said as she turned around and saw him standing there "What are you doing here"

"Looking for you, hey what's got you so down" he asked as he walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed as he saw the sad look on her face

"It's the last day of camp, and even after all the Tess drama, and lying and everything else, it was still a really great summer, and I'm just really sad to see it end" she told him sadly

"What else is going on, besides the summer ending?" he asked her

"Why do you think there is something else bothering me?"

"Because, believe it or not Mitchie Torres, I have learned the read you over this past summer, so what else is going on?" he asked her

"I guess I am just sad about going back to school, and becoming plain ol', Mitchie Torres, with the one friend once again, I mean like I told you last night after final jam, that is who I really am, and I guess I am just sad to have to go back to that" she told him honestly

"True, but think of it this was, now you won't be plain ol' Mitchie Torres with one friend, at school yes, but in life no, because now you got everyone here especially Caitlyn, you know she won't let you not keep in touch and you've got me by your side also, I promise" he told her sincerely as he gave her a hug

"So I've got you huh?" she asked him as she looked up at him

"Yeah, you do. Wanna hear a secret?" he asked her

"Sure"

"I like you Mitchie, I mean like I really like you and want to kiss, be with you" he told her

"Good, because I really like you too Shane" she told him as she looked at him to see him looking down at her. After staring at each other for a few seconds Shane leaned down and place a soft kiss on her lips causing her to smile for the first time that day.

As he pulled away he asked her a question "So Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will. Shane, promise me we will make this work though, okay?" she asked

"Hey, of course we will make this work, because I want to be you too much to now let it work. I promise we will talk all the time, and see each other the time, because I honestly think I will go crazy if I don't talk to you 24/7 and see you as much as possible" he told her seriously which cause her to giggle.

"Thank you" she told while still smiling and giggling

"For what?" he asked confused

"For cheering me up, and asking me to be your girlfriend, and reassuring me that this relationship will work, and mostly for knowing how to make me smile when I am down, You have been doing that a lot this past summer even with out either of us realizing it, and so yeah. Thank you" she told him as she leaned up and kissed him

"Well you are welcome then. For the record I will always be here to make you smile when you are down. I promise" he told her as he kissed her again

"Well come on, let's go, I have finished packing and I want to go see and hang out with everyone before we have to leave, so let's go" she said to him while smiling as she stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door towards the mess hall.

Mitchie knew it was going to be hard dating Shane Gray, but to her it was worth it because she got a great guy who promised he would always be there to cheer her up and make her smile when she is down.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So there is the first chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, so no promises on when it will be up. So I hope you liked this. And don't forget to please review. Love you guys. xoxo


	2. Hair

**AN:** Okay so here is chapter 2, hope you guys like it. So Enjoy. Love ya guys. Xoxo

**Disclaimer:** Like I have said before… I own nothing….

**

* * *

**

2. Tries to secretly smell you hair, BUT you always notice

It had been a month and a half since Camp Rock had ended and Mitchie had the day off from school because teachers had meetings all day long. Even though Mitchie and Shane talked all the time, she hadn't gotten to see her boyfriend since the end of Camp Rock and it was starting to get to Mitchie, as she was thinking about all this she was looking through some pictures of the last day of Camp Rock when she came across a goofy pictures of her and Caitlyn, when she was startled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered without even looking at her caller I.D

"Hey Ms. Mitchie" said the voice on the other line which Mitchie immediately recognized at Caitlyn

"Hey Cait, what's up?" she asked

"Nothing, we haven't talked in a while, so how's the popstar boyfriend of yours doing?" asked Caitlyn curiously

"Okay, I guess, we haven't been able to talk a lot lately because he has been busy recording with the rest of the band, so we haven't talked a lot, and I haven't seen him at all since the end of camp, so I don't really know how my popstar boyfriend is at the moment, I haven't spoken to him since Saturday and it is now Monday, so yeah" she told her sadly

"Aww, I'm sorry Mitchie, and not to make you feel bad but I was talking to Nate…" she started but was interrupted by Mitchie

"You were talking to Nate, I didn't know you are talking to Nate, since when are you talking to Nate, how come I didn't know you were talking to Nate till now?" she asked quickly all in one breath.

"Since about the end of camp, we were talking while you and Shane were making out, sorry, I mean saying good-bye and then he asked me for my number, and yeah, but anyways as I was saying before you interrupted, Nate told me that Shane is like dying without you" she told Mitchie

"Well, thanks for the info, but can you hold on one second, someone is on my other line" she told her as she clicked over to her other line

"Hello" she answered without once again looking at the caller I.D

"Hey Beautiful" said the voice on the other line

"Shane!" she yelled excited

"Hey baby, I take you are happy to hear from me"

"You don't even know, but hold on one minute I got Caitlyn on the other line" she told him

"Okay" she heard before she clicked back over

"Hey Cait, it's Shane, so I'll call you later okay, promise"

"Okay, talk to ya later Ms. Mitchie" she said as she hung up, and Mitchie clicked back over

"Hey" she said finally

"Hi, it's been too long" he told her

"I know, I miss you" she told him quietly

"I miss you too, and I am sorry we haven't talked in a few days, things have been pretty hectic, and sometimes by the time we are finished recording, it is last and I am just so tired I want to sleep, so I am sorry we haven't talked, and I do miss you too" he told her sincerely

"I know, it's just hard, you know. I mean I knew us starting this whole thing would be hard, but to me it is worth it, I just wish I could see you, that's all" she told him

"I know me too. But hey you'll see me soon, very soon hopefully. Hey did you get my package?" he asked her

"What package?" she asked him curiously

"I sent you something, you should have gotten, but if not yet, you should be getting it very soon" he told her

"Oh, well, I haven't gotten anything yet. Wait, hold on, someone is at the door, I heard someone knock" she told him as she raced down stairs to open the door seeing as no one else was home.

She opened the door to see no one standing there but a package addressed to her sitting on her doorstep.

"Hey, I think it just came. What are the odds that this package you are talking about comes at the same time I am talking to you on the phone?" she asked

"Who knows, the world works in mysterious ways" he told her

"That is does. Hold on, let me put you on speaker while I open this" she told him as she walked to the kitchen and put him on speaker and started opened the package he sent her

"Shane, what is this?" she asked as she was trying to open it

"You just have to open it to find out" he told her discreetly

"Aww, oh my god, lilies, my favorite, thank you, they are beautiful" she told him sincerely

"You are welcome; there should be a card in there somewhere. Hey I'm sorry, but I have to go, I think Nate and Jason are arguing over something stupid again, I should go break it up. I will call you later okay; and don't worry we will see each other soon" he told

"Okay, I know. Bye Shane" she said to him sadly

"Bye Mitchie. Read the card okay" he told her as he hung up the phone

"Read the card he says, and I would if I can find the thing" she said to herself as she kept looking through the big box till she finally found it. She grabbed it carefully as looked at her name which was written neatly on the envelope in his handwriting.

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled the card out, and started to read what he wrote.

_Mitchie, _

_I Know this has been hard dating me, when we haven't gotten to see each other since camp ended, but I promise that will be ending soon, me and the boys are working something out with out label, which I will tell you about when it is all settled, but for now just remember how much you mean to me, and how much I miss you, and if you need me just call me, and even if I don't answer leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible okay. So for now be happy, and just think that we will see each other soon._

_Love, _

_Shane_

_P.S – Do me a favor and go to the park around the corner from your house you told me about as soon as you get this, and go to the swings there should be something waiting for you there. Be there at 12:30, I remember you telling me that you had no school today._

As she finished reading she looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that is was 12:25 meaning she had five minutes to get to the park on time. So she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her jacket purse, phone, and keys and ran out the front door locking it behind her, and ran the short distance to the park, and to the swings.

When she got to the swings she saw no one, and nothings there so she went and sat down and started slowly swinging herself back and forth, and talking to herself.

"Okay, here I am, so what is supposed to be waiting for me, because I see nothing, absolutely nothing" she said to herself

"You know they talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" she heard from behind her as she felt someone stop the swing and then walk in front of her.

"Shane!" she yelled with pure happiness, shock, and excitement in her voice as she launched herself at him, and kissed him on the lips; after a few minutes of kissing Shane pulled back to look at her.

"Hi" he said quietly to her

"Hi, what are you doing here. I mean how did you know when I would get the flowers. I mean I know I was on the phone with you when I got the flowers, but, how did you know what day. And also what are you doing here in general aren't you supposed to be recording in L.A?" she asked him

"So, I was actually the one that dropped the flowers off at your house, and then came straight here, so I planned this whole thing; and do you remember in the card I said something about working something out with our record label?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said as she looked at him confused

"Well, we talked to our record label and they agreed to let us record the rest of our new album here. We decided we want to be where our families are, and since all our families live in this area, they agreed to let us finish recording here, and it doesn't help that my beautiful girlfriend lives here too" he told her

"That's amazing" she told him as she hugged him close to her as she felt him nuzzle in nose into her hair, and she swore she heard him sniff her hair as if he was trying to smell it.

"Shane, baby, are you smelling my hair?" she asked him

"Maybe" he mumbled into her neck

"Why?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eyes

"Because your hair smells goods, and I haven't gotten to smell that Mitchie smell for a long time, and I missed it. So yeah I was secretly trying to smell you hair, but you always notice, just like right before you left camp rock when we were saying goodbye" he said to her blushing slightly

"Hey, don't blush, I think it is sweet. Now come on, let's go back to my house, my mom should be home by now. So let's go" she told him as she grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the direction of her house.

No matter how weird it might be to other girls that her boyfriend likes to smell her hair, Mitchie Torres thinks it is sweet, that he likes to remember her smell. So Shane Gray can try as hard as he wants to secretly smell his girlfriends hair without her noticing, but she will always catch him, and will always think it is sweet.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So there is the next one. I actually wasn't planning on having this up today, but I had time, so here it is. Hope you guys liked it.That one was a little longer than the last one. The next one should be up soon. Don't forget to please review. Love you guys. xoxo


	3. Independence

**AN: **So here is Chapter number 3. I am so proud of myself for getting these out like this. I am usually horrible at updating. I actually have an HSM story that I haven't updated in forever but I have just been stuck on, and I don't know where to take it at the moment, and so yeah, but I know what I want to do with this one, so yeah. Here is the next chapter of this one.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….

**

* * *

**

3.

**Stick up for you but still is respectful of your independence.**

It was the end of Mitchie's school day, and the say she had a bad day at school was an understatement, and all she wanted right now was to be in the arms of her favorite guy(besides her dad of, and the rest of connect 3), her boyfriend of course. So as soon as school let, the first thing she did was call him as she was walking home from school.

"Hey Baby" he answered after the second ring

"Hi" she answered with despair evident in her voice

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I have just had a horrible day, and all I want right now is you, I am right by the park, can you meet me by the swings?" she asked him sounding like she was about to cry

"I'm already out the door, and in the car driving, 5 minutes okay, and see in a few" he said as he hung, just as Mitchie got to the swings.

Mitchie sat down on one of the swings, and true to his word, five minutes later, she saw Shane running towards, and as soon he got to her, she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and crying into his shoulder.

"Shh… baby, it's okay, calm down, come on, lets go sit down by the tree over there okay" as he walked her over to the tree and sat down with her on his lap.

"Come on baby, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, shh… come on baby, calm down, shh… tell me what happen, baby, its okay, shh…, come on baby tell me what happened" he said as she finally started to calm down " What happened baby?" he asked again as he looked down at her

"My day was horrible. First it started off when we had a pop quiz in Spanish, and I failed, I failed my Spanish quiz, which is horrible seeing as I speak Spanish. My teacher had pulled me aside after class, and asked me what happened and I didn't have an answer, because I didn't know what had happened. Then after the next few periods lunch came around, and that is where it just went horribly wrong. There is this girl named Katie, she is just horrid, worse then Tess ever was at camp. Well anyways she came up to me as I was putting my stuff in my locker so I could meet Sierra for lunch when she came up to me, and started talking about my shirt that I have on, and how whatever she said, I don't even know, it was just bad, and then talking about how Sierra is my only friend, seeing as she doesn't know about you, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn. Then she started on about how I don't have a boyfriend as she was flaunting hers in front of me, and I just wished I could have told her I do have a boyfriend and that I am dating you, but I know we agreed to keep it between us, and who we had told; and I guess it just sucks because I see everybody around school and town, just being couples in public and we can't do that, and the only reason we can get away with it at this park is because nobody comes here because there are other better parks around here. And not to gross you out with this but is am PMSing, and I always get emotional when I am. Then on top of everything we had a quiz in math that I forgot about, and I couldn't remember half the stuff, so I know I bombed that quiz. I bombed two quizzes in one day. And honestly I am just sick of hiding our relationship. I know we decided to keep it a secret till we decided to tell the public that Shane Gray is taken and as a girlfriend, but I can't take it anymore, I am just sick of not being able to tell people we are together, my best friend Sierra doesn't even know, I just can't take it anymore, it is just getting to me" she said and by the end of her rant she was crying again.

"Baby why didn't you tell me it was getting to you about keeping this a secret" he said calming her down again, and rubbing her back

"Because we agreed to keep it a secret, but now it is just getting hard. I mean we have been dating for almost 4 months now and like I said my best friend Sierra doesn't know" she said to him

"Baby I wished you would have told me this sooner. Baby when things like this is bothering you I need you to tell me so we can figure out what to do" he told her softly

"I know I should have told you sooner, but at the time I started realizing this I thought I could handle it, but I can't anymore. It is just hard" she told him

"Maybe it is time we tell everybody if this is getting to you like this" he told her

"Really, you are willing to do that?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, I am. How about this, tomorrow I will pick you from school and we can let everyone know okay?" he asked softly

"Okay. Thank you" she said to him

"Your welcome; Mitchie, baby, I need to tell you something" he told her quietly

"What is it?" she curiously

"I love you" he told sincerely meaning it will every fiber in his body as she started crying again, except this time they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness

"I love you too Shane Gray" she told him through her tears as she kissed him square on the lips softly but passionately at the same time, after a few minutes they pulled away with Mitchie repeating the words again.

"I love you" she said again to him

"I love you too" he said as he lifted her off his lap and then stood up, and pulled her up too. "Come on let's go to your house, eat some ice cream and watch some movies okay" he continued

"Okay, that sounds really good right about now" she honestly

"Come on, let's go then" he said as they walked to his car, got in and drove to her house.

Once they got to her house they did exactly what they planned to do, eat ice cream, and watch movies, which made Mitchie feel a whole lot better after the day she had, but it also helped to know that she was with the only person she wanted to be with at that moment, her boyfriend Shane Gray.

The next day at school at school for Mitchie was better than the last, she found her Spanish teacher was gonna let her retake her Spanish, Katie ignored her the rest of the day, and somehow she managed to pass her math quiz that she thought she bombed, to say things were going good for her that day, after the day she had yesterday was amazing; but as good as things were going she couldn't wait till after school when Shane was picking her up, but at the same time was worried about what people such as Katie would thing about the fact that she is dating Shane Gray; but before she knew it, it was the end of the day, and she met up with Sierra at her locker.

"Hey Sierra" she said to her friend

"Hey Mitchie, how was your last class?" she asked

"It was good. Okay, um… Sierra when we walk out of school you are going to be shocked by what you see, and I promise later I will explain everything, or tomorrow because I know I won't get a chance to explain it right now, but just know I am sorry for not telling you what you are about to see, okay?" she told her best friend seriously

"Okay, Mitchie, what is going on?" she asked confused

"You'll see" she said as they got to the front of the school and walked out the front to see Shane's car sitting in the parking lot.

The closer Mitchie and Sierra got to his car he finally saw Mitchie and got out and stood and leaned back against the passenger door, but Mitchie wasn't the only one that noticed he was there, part of the female population that was outside the school noticed he was there too, and so did Sierra.

"Oh my god, Mitchie, that's Shane Gray" she said excited

"Yeah, I know. You know inside how I said you would be shocked by what you see out here, this is what I was talking about" she told her nervously

"What, Mitchie, do you know him, like personally?" she asked her

"Yeah, just come on, you'll see" she said as they walked towards Shane quickly as he was starting to become surrounded by girls.

As soon as Mitchie got close enough for Shane to call to her, he did.

"Mitchie, come here" he yelled over the screaming girls that surrounded him as Mitchie made her way to him with Sierra trailing right behind her. As soon as she got right in front of him he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips in front of everybody, letting everyone that Shane Gray was officially taken by Mitchie Torres.

As soon as they broke away from the kiss up stormed Katie, looking shocked that Mitchie Torres had just kissed Shane Gray.

"Oh my god, Shane Gray is dating Mitchie Torres. I must be seeing things, why would you want to date her?" she asked snobbishly

"Because she sees me for who I am, not what I do, and because…" he was about to continue till he got cut off by Mitchie.

"Shane I got this, I need to do this. Like Shane said, I see him for who he is, Shane Gray the person, not Shane Gray the rock star like you and everyone else does. That's why he is with me, because of that, I understand him, I know more about him then you could ever know, and I love him, and he loves me too" she said to her looking her straight in the eyes.

"But I mean, how could you have met?" she asked

"You know what Katie it is none of you business how we met, that is between us, and our friends that know we are dating. So if you'll excuse us we have to go" she said to her as she turned to a stunned Sierra.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell, but we promised to keep it a secret. I will explain everything later, because we have to get out of here before this gets out of hand. Okay?" she said to her

"Okay. I will talk to ya later Mitchie" as Mitchie got into Shane's car with him as they drove off away from the school.

"Thank you" she told him as he was driving

"For what?" he asked

"For letting everyone know, I am sure that now it is going to get out to the rest of the public and the tabloids. And also for sticking up for, but letting me have my independence by letting me stick up for myself, it means a lot to me that you did this all just so I would feel better. I love you for it" she told him

"Mitchie I will always be there to stick up for you and protect you when you need it or want me to, but I do know that you do need your independence to, like today, you told me you wanted to stick up for yourself and I respect that; and I love you too" he told her as they pulled up to her house.

"Thank you. So you staying for dinner, maybe we could call up Nate and Jason see if they want to come" she told him

"Yeah, I will, and I'll call them when we get in the house. Come on lets get inside" he told her as they both got out of his car and walked inside her house.

Mitchie knew Shane was telling the truth when he said that he would always be there to stick up for her and to protect her, but would always if she wanted it would give her a chance to be independent too, and she loved him for that, and for many other reasons too.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well there is the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I may not be able to post the next chapter for a few days I might be busy the next few days, so we'll see. Anyways hope you guys liked this one. Review please. Love ya guys. xoxo


	4. Remote

**AN: **Here is chapter #4. Hope you guys like it. So you guys might get a few more chapters this weekend, but no guarantees about how I will be updating next week because I might be pretty busy next week so yeah….

**Disclaimer: **Haven't we been through this before…. I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

4. Gives you the remote control during the game.

It had been a month since Shane and Mitchie told everyone they were dating, and when the school found out of course the magazines and the rest of Connect 3's fan base found out too. It was now December, and Mitchie was with Shane at his house, and thankfully for Mitchie it was winter break, so she was off of school till after New Year's. As much as Mitchie loved Shane sometimes there are certain things even as much they love those things too they just get sick of them; and no Mitchie wasn't sick of Shane, she could never get sick of Shane, a little fed up sometimes, angry, and upset with him. But no Mitchie Torres wasn't upset with Shane, and she definitely wasn't sick of him, no Mitchie Torres was sick of football. Don't get Mitchie wrong she loves football, she grew up watching it with her dad, but at this point in time she was sick of it, because this was the first day in a couple of weeks that they have the whole day to themselves without no one interrupting and Shane wanted to watch football, and all Mitchie wanted was to watch something else with Shane. Because like I said Mitchie loved football, but today she didn't want to spend the day watching the football game with Shane, who seemed like he totally forgot she was even there he was so into the game, so no she didn't want that, they could watch a game anytime, hell they could even go to a game if they wanted. No today Mitchie Torres just wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend watching an assortment of movies while cuddling on the couch, stealing kisses here and there, and to just be a couple.

"Shane, baby can we watch something else please?" she asked desperately

"Baby please, not right now, they are about to kick a field goal, if they make this we take the lead" he said to her, going back to being totally engrossed in the game.

"Shane please…" she said to him

"Mitchie, I thought you loved football?" he asked not even looking at her but the game

"I do, but not right now I don't, because right now I would just like to… Shane are you even listening to me?" she asked once she noticed that it didn't seem like he was paying attention to her anymore

"Yeah, baby I am" he responded

"Really, so what did I just say?" she asked him unbelievingly

"You just said that, okay I don't know what you said" he replied honestly

"You know what Shane I think I am just going to go; because it doesn't seem like you care whether I am here or not. You are just so into the game that you aren't even paying any attention to me right. Hell I don't even know if you are listening to me. Whatever, see ya later Shane. Call me whenever" she obviously upset.

As soon as she said that she got up off the couch she was sitting on with him and went to grab her jacket, purse, and shoes that were by the door where she left when she had come in. She put on her jacket and shoes and then grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She started walking towards her house seeing as Shane had picked her up to bring her to his house. From Shane's house to hers it would probably take her half and hour to walk home, and sure she could call someone to come get her, but she just wanted to walk so she could think everything through, just to clear her mind about what just happened. Just as Mitchie got to the end of Shane's street and was about to turn the corner she heard someone calling her name so she stopped to turn around and see who it was, and as soon as she saw it was Shane running after her she turned back around and kept walking in the direction she was before, but she kept hearing him calling after her till finally he caught up to her and grabbed her to stop her from walking any further.

"What Shane?" she asked clearly upset and angry

"Mitchie I'm sorry, please come back to the house" he begged her

"Shane, I just want to go home. I am not in the mood to be here anymore" she told him honestly

"Please Mitchie, look I am sorry, I get it your upset, and I am sorry" he said to her

"That's sweet that you are apologizing but do you even know why I am so upset and don't want to be here with you right now?" she asked him as she started to feel the tears come as she tried to blink the back which for the moment was working.

"Because I was paying more attention to the game then I was you" he said seriously and it wasn't a question it was a statement which surprised Mitchie that at least he part of why she was so upset.

"Yeah, that's part of it, but that's not all of it Shane" she told him

"Well would you like to tell me the rest then please so I can know?" he asked desperately

"It's also the fact that every time the last few weeks that we have hung out it hasn't just been us, there is always someone else there, and the one day we finally get to ourselves with on one else around, no interruptions your to busy to care because of the damn football game. I just wanted this day to be about us, to watch movies, cuddle, kiss, be a couple that we don't always get to be, and that didn't happen because you couldn't take your eyes off the damn game for one minute to notice I was upset. It wasn't until you realized that I had left that you realized how upset I am" she told with tears in her eyes

"Baby I'm sorry, really I am, look come back to the house and I promise you can have control of the remote and whatever you want to watch we will watch, okay, I promise" he told her as he looked at her teary eyes and as he gently cradled her face between his hands so she would look at him as he continued "Please"

"Okay, you promise I get the remote?" she asked with a small smile on her face

"I promise" he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her on her lips

"Okay, you know what this means right?" she with a devious smile on her face as they started walking back to Shane's house hand in hand.

"What?" he asked curiously

"We are so watching a chick flick" she told him with a smile on her face

"Whatever you want baby, whatever you want" he told her as they continued to walk.

"I Love You" she said out of nowhere as she looked up at him as they continued to walk back to his

"I Love You too" he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her on the forehead causing her smile she already on her face to grow even bigger

Once they got to his house they got comfortable on the couch with popcorn and Mitchie cuddled up next to Shane with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, and just like he promised the remote control in her hand., and the first thing Mitchie found was a good chick flick to watch which just happened to be one of her favorite movies; "The Wedding Date"

After that day Shane learned that when it was just him and Mitchie when they got alone time and there was a game on let Mitchie have the remote, he could always catch the highlights of the game later, or check the internet when she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So there is the next chapter, hope you guys liked it, sorry if the first paragraph was a little repetative, I was having problems with it. I am little sad with reviews, I have tons of people viewing this, and adding fav. author/story alerts and stuff, but barely any reviews, and it makes me sad; but it's okay, because I love you guys too much not to update this story. So review please with a ice cream sundae and a cherry on top, and love ya guys lots. xoxo


	5. Behind You

**AN:** Yay chapter 5 is here. Anyways hope you guys like this. So I know how I keep saying how I don't know when I won't be able to update, and I know for sure you guys probably won't get an update on Monday or Tues, because Monday I have to go buy a birthday present for my best friend, and then Tuesday is her birthday and I am so busy that day so yeah. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** like I have mentioned time and time again… What I own: NOTHING!!

**

* * *

**

5. Come up behind you, put his arms around you, squeeze you tightly against his chest, and whisper softly into your ear.

It was a few weeks after the remote incident at Shane's house and it was now officially New Year's Eve, and Shane and his family were having a party at his house for the occasion, and to say that Mitchie was excited for her first New Year's was an understatement and it made her even more happy when she found out that Caitlyn was going to be there apparently her and Nate have a thing going on that nobody knows the details about, they are a very secretive couple. So anyways Mitchie was excited because not only was Caitlyn going to be there but all of Connect 3 and their families, Mitchie's family, Caitlyn's family, Sierra, and friends of Connect 3's, and family friends of the other families, how Shane got his parents to agree to what was surely going to turn out to be a big party Mitchie would never know, but she was excited none the less.

"Hey Cait, hey Sierra" said Mitchie as the two girls walked into her room so the three could get ready for tonight. The three girls started getting ready and started dancing around as they were getting ready to the music Mitchie had playing.

By the time they were finished getting ready Shane was there to pick them up seeing how Mitchie's parents were already at Shane seeing how Ms. Torres volunteered to make food for the party. All three girls were dressed in jeans, with cute tops and heels. Shane's only requirement for the party was everybody had to be wearing some type of those cheap New Year's hat. So the girls each wore one of the one's that were a hand band that said happy new year on it in different colors, and Mitchie and Caitlyn also each wore a boa just to add some funk to their outfits, Sierra decided against the boa saying it was too much for her.

"Hey" said Shane as he saw the three girls walk in

"Hey" they all responded back

"You guys, sorry girls look great" he told all three as Mitchie came up to him and kissed and then he continued "but you look beautiful" he told her sincerely

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself" she told him quietly as they kissed again

"Okay, you two break it up lovebirds" yelled Caitlyn "I want to get to the party, so lets go" she finished

"Yeah, what she said" said Sierra who still wasn't used to the fact that Mitchie was dating Shane Gray.

"Okay, we are coming" said Mitchie as they walked out the door and she pulled Shane along with her and locked the door behind her.

They all got in Shane's car and drove to Shane's house once they got there the girls notice that the house already filled with people. As soon as Shane stopped the car all 3 girls got out and raced into the house and started saying hello to people. Once they said hello to everybody they knew they started to have fun by dancing around and just being teenagers and they were of course accompanied by the boys and Sierra was dancing with someone from their school that she had invited that apparently likes her, and well she likes him too.

After a few hours of having fun hanging out, dancing, and just having fun it was 10 minutes till midnight and Mitchie couldn't find Shane anywhere, she look around for him for about 7 minutes till she found Caitlyn and Nate outside in the backyard so they could watch the fireworks.

"Hey have you guys seen Shane anywhere, it is now two minutes to midnight and I can't find him anywhere, I really don't want to miss our first New Year's kiss together" she told them sadly mostly because of the fact that he had disappeared on her somewhere

"Sorry Mitch, we haven't seen him in a while, last time we saw him he was with you" Nate told her

"Thanks, well 1 minute till midnight" she said sadly as she looked around and was sad at the fact that Shane wasn't with her.

She had just given up hope that she would find Shane in time for midnight when she felt him come up behind her, wrap his arms around her, squeeze her tightly against her chest, and start whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry; I know I am cutting this short. I had to change my shirt it got wet. I love you" he whispered softly into her

"It's okay, all that matters is that you made it... with 20 seconds to spare I might add" she whispered back as she looked at the clock and as the countdown finally got down to 10 seconds and everyone started counting down

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR" they hear everyone shout from around them

"Happy New Year Mitchie, I Love You" she heard Shane whisper gently into her ear as he pulled her tighter against him

"Happy New Year Shane, and I love you too" she whispered quietly back to him as she turned around in his arms and kiss him for the first time in the New Year.

Sure Shane had cut if close, but all that mattered was that he had made it, and Mitchie would always love what he did before midnight. She would always love how he had come up behind, put his arms around her, and pulled her tightly against his chest, and whispered softly into her ear. She loved how he did it then, and the times before that, and she loved how she knew he would always do that, because he knew that she loved it when he came up behind her, put his arms around her, pulled her tightly to his chest, and whisper into her ear, especially when he would tell her he loves her.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I believe that is chapter 5. YAY… GO ME. I know that this was shorter than the last few, but I couldn't think of how to make this one longer, so yeah, I tried to though. So you might get an update late tonight, or maybe late tomorrow night no guarantees, all depends on how busy I am, because I know I am going to be super busy Monday and Tuesday. So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter, review please and I will love you guys forever xoxo.


	6. Hair II

**AN:** I honestly didn't think I would get this up today, but it is best friend's birthday tomorrow, and I need to stay up till midnight, so I can call her and wish her a happy birthday. So you guys are getting another chapter tonight because I need to stay up other wise you wouldn't be getting this chapter till Wednesday. But the odds of getting an update tomorrow are slim to none. So I hope you guys like this chapter, so enjoy, xoxo!

**Disclaimer:** as you already know, I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

6. Play with your hair.

So to say everybody had blast on New Year's would be and understatement. Now that New Year's was over everybody was excited about a new year. It was about a month and a half since New Year's so that would put them at Valentine's Day, and Mitchie was excited that her and Shane would be spending their first Valentine together. Before Valentine's Day Mitchie had no idea what to get Shane, till she talked to Sierra and Caitlyn and finally decided on the cliché of showing him the song she had been working on for him, and even though she knew guys weren't very fond of teddy bears she got him one anyways, but this one was special because she made it herself at a build a bear store; but the most important thing was that she just got to spend time with the guy she loved.

It was about noon now and Mitchie was hanging out with Sierra till she had to start getting ready for her Valentine's date with Shane. She had no idea where they were going all Shane had told her was to dress semi-casual if you get what that means. After hanging out with Sierra for a few hours watching a couple of movies Sierra had left leaving Mitchie to get ready for her. After spending about a hour and a half getting ready, Mitchie realized Shane would be there any minute, and at 7:00 on the dot the doorbell rang, so Mitchie ran down knowing she was the only one home seeing as her parents her away for the week because her dad decided to surprise to surprise her mom with a romantic get away for two weeks, and yes Mitchie was shocked when she found out they decided she was responsible enough to stay be herself, they even told her that if she wanted she could have Shane sleep over, because they knew nothing would happen because Mitchie and Shane were waiting till marriage for sex. So tonight Shane was staying the night. As soon as she opened the door she saw Shane there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Casablanca lilies, and red roses mixed in a bouquet together just liked she loved them.

"Hey Handsome" she said to him

"Hey beautiful, these are for you" he said as he handed her the flowers

"Thank you, they are beautiful, you remembered my favorite flowers and how I like them" she said to him "Come in" she told him

"Of course I remembered" he told her sincerely

"Come into the kitchen with me, so I can put this in a vase, so they won't die" she said as they went into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen Mitchie took out her favorite vase, and put water in it followed by the flowers.

"Let me just grab my purse, keys, and jacket, and then we can leave" she said as she started to walk out of the kitchen when she suddenly stopped and turned around and walked back over to Shane.

"Hey you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, but I am a little sad, I haven't gotten a kiss from you yet, and I would really like one" she said as she smiled at him

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking properly when I saw you" he told her

"Well now that you are thinking properly again can I have a kiss?" she asked him while smiling

"Of course you can" he told as he leaned down and gave a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled away a few seconds later.

"Thank you" she told him

"Your welcome, and don't worry there will be plenty more of those tonight" he told her as that put a big smile on her face

"Okay let me go get my stuff" she said as she really did walk out the kitchen that time to go get her stuff that she needed for the night.

"Okay I am reading to go" she said as she came back a few minutes later with her purse, jacket (seeing how it was February and it was cold out), his present, and her keys.

"Okay, let's go then" he said as they walked out the door as Mitchie locked it behind her.

"So Shane, baby you mind telling we where we are going, because it is starting, no wait it IS driving me crazy" she told him

"We are going to one of my favorite places to be" he told her as to not give anything away

"Okay, and where would that be?" she asked still trying to get it out of him, even though she knew it probably wouldn't happen

"You'll find out in about 10 minutes" he told her

"Fine" she said at she sat back in the seat of his car

True to his word 10 minutes later they were at their destination. They both got out of the car, and Shane went to his the trunk of his car and pulled out a couple of blankets, a couple thermoses, his guitar (at the request of Mitchie he bring it), her present, a lantern, and a picnic basket.

"Can you help me with some of this?" he asked as she took some things off his hands.

"Where are we?" she asked, not knowing where they were.

"Come on follow me" he said as he started walking up a hill with Mitchie carefully trailing behind him, it was a good thing she decided to wear flats instead of heels.

"Come on we are almost there" he told her

"Okay" she said

Once they got to destination they were on top of the tallest hill outside the city that looked out on the city

"Here we are" he told her

"Oh my god, this is amazing, I've never been up here" she told him in aww of the view "It is beautiful" she told him in amazement.

"I thought you would like this, come on lets get this stuff set up" he told her as he lit up the lantern, and spread out the blankets for them the lay on, once the blankets were spread out they both sat down on them.

"So are you hungry?" he asked

"Starved, I haven't eaten a lot today" she told him

"Good, because I have your favorite foods here" he told her as he started to pull out containers fill with her favorite foods

"Yay, pasta, and garlic bread, what about dessert?" she asked curiously

"Chocolate cookies" he told her

"You are the best" she told him as she leaned over and kissed him

"Why thank you. I love you" he told her out of nowhere

"I love you too" she responded immediately

As they opened the containers they started to eat, and just talk about whatever came to their minds, after they were done eating, including done with the cookies, Mitchie wanted to give Shane his presents

"So present time" said a somewhat nervous Mitchie

"Okay, you first or me first?" he asked

"Um, you first" she said

"Okay" he said as he pulled a small present out from his jacket pocket and handed to Mitchie and as soon as she got it, she started to unwrap it, and saw inside a small velvet box about the size of her hand, she slowly opened to see a beautiful charm bracelet inside.

"Oh my god Shane, a charm bracelet, I always wanted like this" she told him softly

"I know, you told me remember" he told her

"Thank you, I love it, so what do all these charms mean?" she asked him

"Well the music note is obvious, because of your love for music, then we have a key, and a hear, because you hold the key to my heart, and then we have and M for Mitchie of course, and then lastly a S for me of course" he told her gently

"Thank you, I love it, and I love you" she told him quietly as to try to not disturb the peacefulness around them.

"So can you put in on for me?" she asked him

"Of course" he replied as he took the bracelet from her, and fastened it around her wrist

"So I guess it is time for your present" she said nervously

"Yeah, so first is these" she said as she handed him the bag with the teddy bear in it

He took it from her and took inside to see a small brown teddy bear dressed in rock star attire.

"I know teddy bears aren't really a guy thing but I just couldn't help myself, plus I made it at a build a bear workshop" she told him

"Thank you. I love it" he told her honestly

"I am glad you like it" she told him "Okay and now part two" she said nervously "Can you hand me your guitar?" she asked

"Okay, there should be something else in that bag" she told him as he looked in to see a decorated paper mounted on construction paper.

"What's this?" he asked

"That is a song I've been working on for a while for you" she told him softly

"Can I hear it?" he asked just as softly

"Yeah, that is why I had you bring your acoustic guitar" she told him and then continued "Okay here it goes" she told him and then closed her eyes and started playing the tune on the guitar, and then started singing the song for him

_I break away from every situation like this one most times, baby  
But since you been 'round here, I've given in, my dear,  
To your captivation daily  
Well I'm not the type  
Who gets voted most likely to be victimized  
By those old butterflies  
But you're the exception,  
Your love is infectious,  
The fever is climbing high_

_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been_

_No, no, no_

_I was so cynical,  
Just inconvincible,  
Nobody seemed worth trusting  
But sure enough, just when  
I'd near given up,  
You appeared there among the destruction yeah,  
Well now its official,  
I've lost my initial suspicions  
And skepticism yeah,  
You got me caving in,  
Feeling the craving,  
I see now what I'd been missing, yeah_

_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been_

_Oh, yeah  
You got my permission to  
Break the tradition, yeah  
No limited editions  
This is a persistent  
Change of disposition  
No more inhibitions  
Cause I don't want to spend my life wishing,  
No, no, no, no, no  
No, no, no,  
No, no, no  
Don't you know?_

_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been_

_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering  
I won't spend another day wondering  
I won't spend another day wondering  
What might have been?_

_No, no, no, no, no  
Might have been, babe  
Well might have been_

Once she was done singing she looked at Shane to him smiling brightly at her.

"So what do you think?" she asked him nervously

"That was amazing, I loved it" he told her sincerely "I love you" he finished

"I love you too" she responded back as she put the guitar down and leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips to have him eagerly responded, and after a few minutes air was needed and they broke apart.

"That was amazing" she said to him referring to the kiss

"Yeah it was. So beautiful you ready to back to your house?" he asked her

"Yeah, I am getting really tired" she told him honestly

"Okay, let me just pack this stuff up" he said as they both stood up and Mitchie started to fold the blankets as Shane started to pack everything up, once they had everything they started to walk back to Shane's car, and once they got their they put everything back in the trunk of his car, and got in, and Shane drove them back to Mitchie's house. Once they got there, they didn't even bother to grab anything out of the trunk besides Shane's clothes for the night and tomorrow.

Once they got inside they both upstairs to Mitchie's room and Mitchie told Shane he could change in the bathroom across from her room as she changed in her room. Once they were both ready for bed they both got into Mitchie's bed, and Mitchie immediately layed her head on Shane's chest.

"I am so tired" she told him "but I can't fall asleep" she said as he started running his hands through her hair and playing with it

"Hmm, keep doing that. It feels good. When I was young and I couldn't fall asleep my mom would do what you are doing, run her hand through my hair and play with it, and within minutes I would be asleep. I love you" she told him one last time as she fell asleep, and as soon as Shane realized she was asleep, he fell asleep right along with her.

If there was one thing Mitchie Torres loved the most beside Shane it was when he would play with her hair when she was tired, and it was then that Shane Gray learned what one thing was that made Mitchie happy, when he played with her hair, and he would never forget that, because he knew it would come in handy in the future.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well there you go. I know this one was really long, but I needed it to be to get to the point. So I hope you guys like it. The song Mitchie sung to Shane was called "Might Have Been" by Kate Voegele. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, xoxo!


	7. Hand

**AN:** So here is the next chapter. I had a little bit of a hard time writing this, so I hope it came out okay. So I am going be a little busy in the next few day, I have a lot of family parties, and friends to hang out with and stuff, so sorry if you don't get updates like you were everyday, so if not one once a day, at least every other day. Xoxo, love you guys.

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

7. His hands will always find yours.

It had been a few months since Valentine's Day, and Mitchie was officially on spring break, which was great because she got the entire week to spend with her boyfriend, and friends which included Caitlyn whose spring break was surprisingly the same week as Mitchie's. So this week Mitchie was just excited to get to relax, and hang out with her friends, family, and of course her boyfriend. Today was the third day of her spring break making in a Monday, and everybody (Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason girlfriend that he had met a month or two ago, Sierra, and Sierra's boyfriend) were all going to the spring carnival that was held every year about an hour outside of Mitchie's town, and Mitchie was excited to get to spend the day out with everybody, seeing as that isn't something they get to do very often.

It was a few hours before everybody was going to go to the fair and the girls including Jason's girlfriend Isabella, aka Bella who the girls have gotten to know since her and Jason have gotten together, they all approved of seeing as she was good for Jason, she let him still be his goofball self that he was, but she also knew how to make him be serious and calm down when the time was needed, which surprisingly wasn't very often. So the girls were just hanging around and having fun when they noticed that the boys, sorry guys (they didn't like to be called boys) would be at Mitchie's house in about 15 minutes, good thing all they all had to do was touch up their make-up and some of them had to change their clothes, such as Mitchie since it was her house, and she was just lounging around, and Caitlyn who was staying with Mitchie over spring break, and was also just lounging around in sweats, and stuff. So it was 25 minutes before the guys were going to pick them up at Mitchie's and Mitchie and Caitlyn were getting dressed and doing their make-up in Mitchie's room and the rest of the girls were checking their make-up in their compacts. Just as Mitchie and Caitlyn were done they heard the front door open which meant the boys were here. Since Mitchie and Shane had been dating for 8 months and Shane was at Mitchie's house just as much as his own house and Shane was aloud to just walk in, he even had a key, just as Mitchie had a key to his house.

"Come on Cait, I hear the guys downstairs" said Mitchie as both her and Caitlyn raced downstairs to see them. They both were running down the stairs pretty fast that Caitlyn tripped going down the last step causing her to fall which caused her to grab Mitchie which caused her to fall down too. As soon as they hit the ground Mitchie was on top of Caitlyn and instead of seeing tears and hearing them crying from the pain they were both laughing and in between their laughs you could hear their 'ow's'.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Shane and Nate at the same time as they both ran to the girls to make sure they were okay, and to help them up.

"Yeah, we are, it just hurt a little, but we are fine" Mitchie said through her laughing as Shane helped her up, and Nate helped Caitlyn up as they continued to laugh. Finally after a few minutes of Mitchie and Caitlyn laughing and everyone else joining in on it everyone calmed down including Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Oww… my stomach and cheeks hurt from laughing so much" said Mitchie as she started massaging her cheeks with her tongue and fingers and Shane massaging her stomach.

"Mine too" responded Caitlyn

"So you okay?" Shane asked the girls

"Yeah, we're good" answered Mitchie as she hugged Shane "Thanks for making sure I wasn't hurt" she told him as she broke away from the hug and kissed him on the lips, when she broke away she continued talking "I think I might just be a little sore later and I don't know about you guys but I am ready to go" she finished

"Yeah, us too" chorused everyone else

"Okay, let's go then" said Mitchie as everyone walked out the door Mitchie and Shane to his car, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Bella to Jason's car, and then Sierra and her boyfriend to his car.

"So Mr. Gray, care to tell me how just me and you ended up in your car, just the two of us?" asked Mitchie

"I just told the guys that I wanted to spend some time with you since we haven't had a lot of time lately, since we decided just the two of us would take my car, and everyone could work that out. Plus we aren't going back to your house after the fair" he told her

"We aren't, then where are we going then?" she asked

"My house, my parents left today for a week for this yearly reunion they have with their friends, they do it every year, so no one is home, and yes your parents already know, your mom packed some clothes for you, for the next few days" he told her

"The next few days? Shane I just can't abandon Caitlyn at my house" she responded

"Your not, Caitlyn is going to stay with Nate and his family the rest of the week, but don't worry you'll get to hang out with everybody all week, but you'll just be spending the nights at my house; and like I said your parents already know" he told her

"When did you come up with all this and plan it all?" she asked him

"Last Friday when you were getting ready for the movie, I talked to your parents about it. They said it was fine and that they trust us, and as long as you call them, or go by once a day, they are fine with it" he told her

"Thank you" she said to him

"For what?" he asked confused as to what she could be thanking him for

"For getting the week off from doing all the rock star stuff you have to do when you guys go on tour, and for planning all this, to make sure, that even if we are hanging out with everybody we still get just us time" she told him. As she said that without looking Shane reached over eyes still on the road and searched for her left hand with his right, and when he found it he interlaced his fingers with her, and he looked over for a quick second before watching the road again he started talking, he didn't say anything long, or anything she hadn't heard before, but it was something she always loved to her.

"I love you. I like doing things like this for you, because I know how important it is to you, and to me for us to have just us time, especially knowing I am going on tour this summer" he told her honestly

"I love you too. I love it when you what you just did" she told him

"What, when I tell you I love you, or when I make time for just us" he asked confused

"Yes, but not what not what I was talking about. I was talking about when no matter where we are, driving, out on a date, hanging out with everyone, your hand always finds mine. I don't know, but I guess just having some sort of contact with you makes me feel safe I guess" she told him

"Then I promise my hand will always find yours" he told her sincerely

"Thank you. Look we are here" she said as he parked the car and they met up with everyone.

Through out the night Shane's hand would always find Mitchie's whether because they got separated when a bunch of girls wanted the guys' autograph, Shane's hand found Mitchie's through the crowd and pulled her to him, or when he won her a stuffed animal, and it Mitchie was hold it with the arm she usually held him hand with and to solve that he switched it to her other arm, so he could hold the hand he always does; but the one time that night when was really glad when Shane's hand found her was when they went on the Ferris wheel and Mitchie freaked a little when they stopped at the very top and the seat rocked. When it had happened Shane's hand immediately found Mitchie's and it calmed her down, but what really calmed her was when he kissed her it made her forget about where they were. After the Ferris wheel Shane's hand never had to find Mitchie's again, because his hand never left hers the rest of the night. Even that night when they got back from the fair, and went back to his house, and went to bed, she layed with her head on her chest, and the hands connected on his stomach.

After that day Mitchie knew another thing that for sure, and it was that Shane's hand would always find her, and that when it did, she would always feel safe, and as long as she had Shane, and just some sort of physical contact with him, she always feel safe, because his hand would always find her, and it was just another thing on the long list of this she loved him for.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So I hope that wasn't as bad as I think it is. I had a hard time with this one, so I hope I didn't disappoint with this one; and I am sorry for the wait, like I said, this one was kind of hard for me. So despite all the craziness going on in my life right now I will get another update for you guys soon. Promise, xoxo. Don't forget to review. Love ya guys, xoxo.


	8. Cute

**AN:** Yay, here is chapter 8. I hope you guys like this one. I am actually surprised I am getting this one out today, I was pretty busy. So anyways, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, what do I own…? Nothing!

**

* * *

**

8. Be cute when he really wants something

After Mitchie's spring break, everything had went back to normal, Mitchie going to school, Caitlyn went back to where she lives, and Shane, and the rest of Connect 3 went back to doing their music stuff, finishing their new CD, and starting to make sure everything was ready for their summer tour, which was one thing Mitchie didn't want to think about right now, she just wanted to focus on the now, not the future, no matter how close it was; but today Mitchie didn't have to think about any of that, because today was Sunday and all Mitchie wanted to do was hide herself away in her room, away from the world, and everybody in, including Shane. Now Mitchie wasn't mad at anybody, and she definitely wasn't mad at Shane, not saying that she could never be mad at Shane, because she has been mad at Shane before, but not today, today she just wanted to be by herself, to just relax, listen to music, maybe write a little, she didn't know, she just wanted to interruptions, maybe she wanted this day because everything had been so hectic lately, maybe it was because she just needed a day to rest before tomorrow which was Monday and meant school again, she didn't know, she just wanted this day.

So as of right now Mitchie Torres was still sleeping on Sunday and it was already 11:30, some days if she wanted too she could give Shane a run for his money on how who could sleep the latest, and it was on days like this that Mitchie would most likely win. Son this particular Sunday Mitchie Torres was sleeping, or at least she was until someone came into her room, and she knew it couldn't have been her parents seeing as they left early that morning and would be gone until tomorrow night for some catering thing her mom was doing. So she figured the only other person that would be able to just walk into her house and into her room especially if it was locked would either be a thief or Shane, and at this moment she was betting on the fact that it was Shane.

"Mitchie baby, come on get up" he said as he started to shake her awake.

"Go away" she responded as she threw the covers of her bed over her head.

"Come on baby, get up" he tried again

"Shane baby, seriously, I love you, but go away" she told him again

"Mitchie seriously get up" he whined

"No, seriously Shane did you not get he memo?" she asked still half asleep and from under her covers

"What memo?" he asked seriously

"The one where I told you that I wanted to be left alone today. Baby seriously I love you, I do, but seriously can you please just go away, I just wanted a day to myself, so please, just let me be" she said to him

"Fine, I guess I will see you later then" he told her dejectedly as he rubbed her back through the covers and then got up off her bed and left her room.

About 10 minutes after Mitchie had heard Shane leave she was lying awake in bed looking up at the ceiling and feeling pretty bad about being mean like that to Shane. So she picked up her phone and pressed #3 on her speed dial which dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked kind of sadly

"Come back please, I'm sorry, come back" she said to him as soon as she got the chance

"Now you want me to come back when 10 minutes ago you wanted me to leave" he to her somewhat harshly

"Look, I'm sorry. Baby please come back. I'm sorry okay? I know I was being mean, so please, will you come back?" she asked begging him

"I don't know Mitch, 10 minutes ago you didn't want me there what changed?" he asked

"What changed it that I feel horrible how I acted towards you, and I want you hear laying with me" she told him softly "So baby will you please come back?" she asked again.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said as he hung up

After he hung up she just layed there and kept checking the time on her clock next to her bed, and for the first time Shane wasn't there when he said he would be, if Shane said 10 minutes, he would be there in 10 minutes, but finally 20 minutes later he was there and walking back into her room.

"Hey, what took you so long" she asked as she sat up in her bed

"Sorry, I got caught up with something at home" he told her

"I'm sorry, okay, I know I was being a bitch I guess you can say, so can you please just come lay here with me?" she asked

"I'm sorry too" he said as he took off his shoe and got into bed with her "You've never pushed me away for any reason like that, and it kind of hurt" he told her

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like that. So why don't we just lay here, and relax?" she suggested as she kissed him

"How about we talk?" he retorted

"Talk about what, we know everything about each other, I know everything that is going on in your life, and you know everything that is going on in my life" she said

"Well how about the future?" he suggested

"The future is about one of the last things that I want to talk about" she told

"Okay how about this. Why don't you tell me this; Do you still see yourself being with me a year from now?" he asked

"Do you really even have to have to ask that? Of course I do, and at this point I can't imagine not being with you, and that scares me, it scares me that I have basically become so dependent on you, that I don't want to imagine not being with you and not having you in my life" she told him quietly

"I feel the same you know" he told her "and it scares me too" he continued as he started to play with her hair

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one that's feeling this way; but can we not talk about it anymore, right now I just want to relax, I don't want to talk about anything serious right now" she told him as she kissed him on the lips

"Okay, how about we go get some ice cream then?" he asked

"Shane, what happened to just laying here and relaxing?" she asked as she looked up at him

"Come on Mitchie please?" he whined and then gave her his cute face that she knew he couldn't resist because it made him seem so innocent, and cute to her that she couldn't resist it, and she would always say yes, when he acted cute like that.

"Shane, don't make that cute face, you know I can't resist when you make that cute face. You know I can't say no when you act cute like that especially when you do it to get something you want" she whined back

"Please Mitchie?" he continued as he continued to make that face

"Shane, fine. Let me just get up and get dressed" she said as he smiled as she climbed over him and kissed him as she got some clean clothes and went into her bathroom to get dressed

"Come on. Let's go" she said as he put his shoes back on "You owe me though, when we get back we are getting on some Pj's then getting back into my bed and just laying around and watch some movie's or something, then on top of that, you are staying here tonight, my parents are gone, and I don't feel like being alone now that you are here" she told him as they walked out of her house, and to his car and got in.

"I can do that" he told her as they started to drive off

After they got their ice cream they went back to Mitchie's house, and got on some Pj's, and yes Shane has clothes at her house, and vice versa, and back to what I was saying, they did exactly what Mitchie wanted to do, they just layed around and watched some movie's and relaxed, just like Mitchie wanted; and even though they were relaxing sometimes there would be something Shane wanted, whether it be some thing to eat that only Mitchie could cook, or something else, he knew the only way he would get his way with Mitchie sometimes was to be cute when he really wanted something, because he knew that Mitchie could never resist what he wanted when he acted cute to get what he really wanted. So Shane would always know that when he wanted something from Mitchie that to get her to yes to what he really wanted all he had to do was act cute.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So I hope you guys liked that. Next one will probably won't be out till Sunday. So I hope you guys liked this one. Don't forget to review, love ya guys, xoxo.


	9. Massages

**AN:** Yay, chapter 9, I hope you guys like this one. I didn't think I would get this up till tomorrow, but my plans I had for this morning and tonight got cancelled so, here it is, xoxo.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

9. Offer you plenty of massages.

Remember about 4 months after Shane and Mitchie were dating Mitchie had that bad day at school? Well today Mitchie had another bad day, but nowhere near as bad as that day, today Mitchie just had a bad day because today is was really hot like unbearable hot, and Mitchie had P.E today and they had to be outside, and on top of the heat they had to run, and then they had to do a bunch of stuff with medicine balls, and they were heavy so now Mitchie was tired, hot, and sore, really, really, sore, and the last thing she wanted to do was walk home at this point, so she did the only thing she could think of; she called Shane to pick her up.

"Hello?" he answered after a couple of rings

"Hey baby, you doing anything right now?" she asked tiredly

"No, why?" he asked

"Can you pick me up from school? I am sore, tired, and it is really hot, and the last thing I want to do right now is walk home" she told him tiredly

"Yeah, I'll be there is 10" he told her

"Thank you, Love you" she said

"Love you too" he said as he hung up the phone as Mitchie sat down on one of the benches outside her school.

Not even 10 minutes later Shane pulled up and as soon as Mitchie saw his car she got up and started walking towards his car, and as soon as the car came to a stop she opened the door and got in.

"Hey" he said as he leaned over and kissed her

"Hi" she responded after the broke apart from the kiss

"You look tired" he statement

"I am. It has been a long day, I will tell you later, but for now let's just get out of here" she told him

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"My house; my mom has this catering thing, and my dad's at the hardware store" she told him

"Okay, let's go then" he said as the drove off towards her house, and five minutes later they were at Mitchie's house

"Come on, we're here' he said as he parked his car then they both got out and walked up to the front door of Mitchie's house, once they got to the front door Shane stepped aside so Mitchie could unlock the door, and as soon as it was unlocked they both walked in.

Mitchie told Shane to go wait in the front room and watch T.V while she ran upstairs to go change into more comfortable clothes, and as soon as she was done changing she ran back downstairs and plopped herself down on the couch next to Shane who was watching "America's Best Dance Crew" on MTV, but when she sat herself down next to Shane she sat down a little funky and with the soreness really starting to set in from P.E it hurt.

"Ow…" she moaned

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"P.E is what's wrong. First of all it is really hot today as you noticed and so it sucked that it is this hot and having to do P.E in this weather, so not cool. So anyways today we had to run a mile in this heat, then we had to work with medicine balls, you know those balls that looks like rubber balls but they weigh all different weights, yeah those, and now from all the running and working with the medicine balls and stuff, I am starting to feel really sore, especially my shoulders" she told him after she started rubbing her shoulders to try and massage them herself.

"Aww… baby I'm sorry" he told her

"Yeah me too" she said as she continued to massage her own shoulders

"How about instead of you trying to massage your own shoulders, I give you a massage?" he suggested while smiling as her

"Really? Seriously you're offering to give me a massage?" she asked somewhat surprised

"Yeah" he told her sincerely

"Thank you. Yay" she squealed

"Come on, turn around" he told her as she turned around so her back faced him as she turned around she moved her hair to side so he would have access to her shoulders so her could massage them.

As soon as Shane started to massage her shoulders Mitchie started to feel like she was floating on air.

"Oh, that feels so good" she told him as she closed her eyes and as he kept massaging her shoulders

"That's good to know" he chuckled

"Where is the world did you learn to give massage like this?" she asked still surprised at how good it felt.

"A few years ago my mom got pregnant again and so the further along in her pregnancy she would get the more her shoulders and back would start to hurt so I would offer her massages. So after a few months of giving her tons of massages I guess I just got pretty good of it" he told her

"Wait, aren't you an only child?" she asked confused

"Kind of. When my mom was almost 7 months pregnant, me, her, and my dad got into a car accident which caused her to go into labor and they couldn't stop it, so they had to do a cesarean to get the baby out, but the baby's lungs were developed enough yet, so they tried to save the baby, but they couldn't, we all got a few hours with the baby, but then we lost her" he finished quietly

"I'm sorry, that's horrible. You said her, it was a girl?" she asked

"Yeah, it was a girl" he said

"Did she have a name?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, they named her Jessica, Jessie for short" he told her as he continued to massage her.

"That's a beautiful name" she said

"Yeah, it was, she was a beautiful baby. How do you feel?" he asked

"I feel relaxed now, you can stop" she said as she turned around to face and looked at him "How come this is the first time you have told me this?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess it isn't something I like to talk about" he told her

"I understand that, so let's not talk it anymore okay?" she asked as she kissed him

"Okay, so how was my massage?" he asked

"Oh my god, that was amazing, seriously" she gushed as they were both glad the tense air from before when Shane was telling her about the baby was now gone.

"That's good to know. If you ever need a massage, just ask" he told her as he basically just offered her plenty of massages in the future

"Seriously?" she asked surprised

"Seriously, I will always give you a massage if you need one, or want one, just don't take advantage of the situation completely" he told her

"Yeah I get it, but you know, if we ever get married, and decide to have kids, then I will definitely milk this whole you offering me massages anytime I want thing for what it's worth" she told him and for the first time in their relationship mention marriage

"Fine, only then, can you take advantage of it like that" he told her then continued "You realize you just said that we might get married someday?" he asked

"Yeah, I do, what do you think about the fact that I said that, do you think we'll get married someday?" she asked

"Yeah, I do. So if we ever do get married and have kids, you will get all the massages your heart desires; but till then if you ever need a massage like you did today, I will gladly give one to you" he told her sincerely

"Thank you" she said to him

"For what?" he asked

"For everything. For being you, for telling me about your baby sister, for not freaking out when I said that someday we might get married, and for telling me that you do think that we will get married someday, and for offering me plenty of massages, and for just being you. I love you" she told him as kissed him softly as she finished what she was saying

"Your welcome then and I love you too" he said as he kissed her again softly, which then that one soft kissed turned into them making out.

It was that day that Mitchie Torres learned someday she could marry Shane Gray, the guy she was in love with, it was then that she learned that as much as she does know about Shane which is basically everything, there were some things that he didn't talk about because he didn't like to talk about them, and it was there that she also learned Shane gives some of the best massages anyone could ask for, at least in her world, and that she also learned that Shane would always be there to massage her whether she was sore form P.E or in seven years when they might be married and having kids. She didn't if that was what the future had in store for them, she hoped it was, but she didn't know, but right now she was glad that Shane was there to day to give her that massage and to offer plenty more, because she learned that when P.E sucked and she was sore from it, call Shane, and he would gladly give her a massage.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Okay, so in my opinion that wasn't my best, I really didn't like this one, so I hope you guys like it, but I couldn't figure out how to make it better, and I think my last paragraph was horrible, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. So tell me what you guys think. There are from this point now 16 chapters left, and I am going to try and get them out faster because I start classes in two weeks, and then I am going to be in Disneyland for 3 days, and then it is back to classes so I am going to try and get this out faster. So tell me what you guys think, so review please, xoxo.


	10. Dance

**AN: **So here is the next chapter, this one was a little hard to write, seeing as I didn't know exactly how to work this one out, but I think I got it to work. So I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** As we all know I know own nothing…

**

* * *

**

10. Dance with you even if he feels like a dork

By now Shane and Mitchie have been dating for 10 months, and Shane had decided that they hadn't been out on an actual date in a really long time that needed to go out on a date, so this Friday night that is exactly what Mitchie was getting ready for; their date. Shane hadn't exactly told her where they were going, all he told her was to dress less than formal, and more than casual, she didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but she had a good idea that basically he meant to dress up nicely but not too formal, and she knew exactly what she was going to wear. She had this cute dress that could either be dressed up or dressed down, and so tonight she was dressing up, not too much because she didn't want to look to formal, but just enough to look nice enough for whatever it is that Shane has planned for them. Mitchie looked at her clock to look at the time she noticed she still had an hour before Shane would be there to pick her up, when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Mitchie" said the voice on the other line

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" she asked

"Not much, what you up too?" she responded

"Shane's taking me out on a date, he is supposed to be here in an hour, but I wasn't going to get ready yet, because my hair is done and so is my makeup, all I have to do is get dressed, I didn't realize what time it had been when I did my hair and makeup so, I still have a while, let's talk" she told her friend

"So where is he taking you tonight?" she asked

"I don't know, I really don't; all he told me was that we hadn't been out on an actual date in a really long time so he wanted to take me out on a date, and who am I to disagree with that you know? So anyways I don't know where we are going, and when I asked what to wear all he said was something like to dress less than formal, but more than casual" she told Caitlyn

"So like semi-formal?" she asked

"I think a little less than semi-formal, but yeah, something like that" she said

"So what did you decide to wear?" she asked curiously

"I have this cute little dress, it is just about knee length, and it is the type of dress you can dress it up or dress it down, and the dress is mostly black with a little dark purple on it, so I am also wearing a pair of silver flats, so it is more than casual but less than formal" she finished

"Sounds cute" responded Caitlyn as they the continued on to talk for a little while longer till Mitchie looked at the clock and realized that she should have been getting dressed so she could touch up her make-up and hair before Shane got there.

"Oh, shoot, Caitlyn, I got to go. I will call you either later after our date, or tomorrow" she told her quickly

"Okay, have fun, and hey do me a favor, tell Shane, to tell Nate to call me" she said

"Will do, but why?" asked a curious Mitchie

"He hasn't been answering my calls, and I don't know why?" she said somewhat sadly

"Oh Cait, I'm sorry, as far as I know Nate has been fine, I hung out with Shane, Nate, and Jason yesterday, and he seemed fine, but maybe there is something going on that we don't know, or don't see" she told her softly

"I don't know; but don't worry about me right now, but please have him tell him for me, and have fun on your date okay, and call me later, okay?" she asked

"Okay, will do, and try not to worry okay, I'll see if Shane knows what is going on?" she told her friend

"Thanks, bye Mitchie. Have fun" she said

"Bye Cait, and Thanks" she said as they both hung up at the same time

Once Mitchie set her phone down she started to finish getting ready by getting dressed, and touching up her make up and hair, and putting on her shoes, and jewelry, and by the time she was done she realized that Shane should have been there by now, and just as she was putting what she needed in her clutch her mom popped her head into her room.

"Hey sweetie, Shane's here" she told her

"How long has he been here?" she asked as she finished putting what she needed into her clutch

"About 10 minutes" she told her nonchalantly

"What? He's been here that long, I didn't even hear him come in" she said

"That's because your music is on sweetie, but now you are ready and he is here, so come on he is waiting" she told her daughter

"Okay, I'm going" she said as she opened her door and walked out of room closing the door behind her and walking downstairs to see Shane sitting there with her dad

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked startling them out of their conversation which was currently on the baseball game

'Yeah, hey, you look beautiful" he told her as he kissed her

"Thank you" she said as she broke the kiss

"What about me, don't I get something, I gave you a 'you look beautiful' and I get nothing" he pouted

"Eh… you look okay" she teased him

"I look okay huh, I thought I looked better thank okay" he replied

"Eh… maybe a little, but anyways, are we ready to go?" she asked again

"Yeah, we are" he said as he started leading her out of the door

"Bye" they both said as they walked out the door and walked to Shane's car as he opened the door for her to get in

"Why thank you" she said as she got into his car as he shut the door and ran to the other side to get in himself

"So, inside I may have lied, you look way better than okay, you look very handsome" she told him as she reached over to start playing with hair when she noticed something. "Did you get a haircut today, because your hair seems shorter?" she asked

"Yeah, just trimmed it a little bit" he told her

"Ok, well it looks good" she told him as he continued to drive to their destination

After about 17 minutes of driving they were at their destination.

"Okay, we are here" he said as he parked the car and they both got out.

"Where are we, I don't think I have been here before" she stated

"That's because you haven't been here before, this is a place I came to before with some family for my mom's birthday one year, and I thought you might like it. It kind of has this classic but modern twist to it, and it has really good food" he told her sighing happily at the sight of food

"What is it with guys and food, seriously!" she exclaimed

"I don't know, it is just a guy thing" he said as he grabbed her hand as they walked into the restraint and Shane told them that they had reservations for two under his name, and right away their table was ready.

As soon as they got to their table they ordered some drinks while they were left to look over their menus.

"Oh… hamburgers, I really want a hamburger" said Mitchie

"Yeah, that does sound good" Shane responded

"I know, doesn't it?" Mitchie asked while laughing at the fact that out of all the amazing food this restaurant had they both wanted hamburgers and fries.

Once they decided what they both wanted and they both did end up deciding on a burger and fries, they started talking when Mitchie remembered what Caitlyn said, and was about to bring it up when their food came, once they started eating Mitchie decided to bring it up.

"Hey Shane, is there something going on with Nate?" she asked as she ate a french fry

"Not that I know of, why?" he asked curiously

"I was talking to Caitlyn before I started getting ready for our date tonight and she said that Nate hasn't been answering or returning her calls, and she wanted to know if I knew anything, but I told I didn't, because I don't and she wanted to see if you could get him to call her, and if you knew what is up with him" she said as they continued to eat.

"I don't know, he has seemed fine to me and Jason, and even though Jason isn't always the brightest crayon in the box, he can always tell when something is off with one of us" he told her "So I don't know, but I will try to find out what is wrong, okay?" he asked

"Okay, thank you. She just seemed really down, I don't know how long it has been happening though, I didn't ask, but let's figure this out later" she said

"Okay, so are you excited for summer?" he asked

"I don't know" she said solemnly

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Because, summer means you are going on tour, and i'm not going back to camp rock this year, because you guys, nor Caitlyn are going to be there, so I don't really know how I feel about this summer" she said

"I thought Caitlyn was going back?" he asked

"I thought you knew that she wasn't going back because Caitlyn told me, that Nate had asked Caitlyn to go on tour with you guys this summer, and she said yes, so she isn't going back to camp rock, because she is going to be on tour with you guys" she explained to him "I thought you knew that" she finished

"No, I didn't know Nate had asked Caitlyn to come on tour with us, does Jason know?" he asked

"I don't know, the only reason I know is because of Caitlyn. I guess I kind of just figured that you didn't tell me, because you didn't want to upset me because Nate asked Caitlyn, and you didn't ask me or something, I don't know, I just assumed you knew, and I never wanted to bring it up with not knowing the situation" she said to him

"I didn't know, why would he ask her and not tell me, or anyone?" he asked more to himself than to Mitchie

"I don't know" she said as they both finished off their burgers and as someone came to take their now empty plates away, and then a few minutes later their waiter came back and they ordered dessert

"Let's just put this issue into the, we will figure this out later pile okay?" she suggested

"Okay, but for the record I didn't ask you to go on tour because it isn't something we had discussed or something I had discussed with the guys, because believe I would love to have you on tour with me, we just never discussed it, but now I guess I need to discuss it with Nate" he told her

"I understand. Look there's a dance floor, let's go dance" she suggested changing the subject smoothly in her mind

"Um, no, I don't dance" he stated

"What do you mean you don't dance? You dance your butt off on stage during a concert doing all those moves you do, then you taught hip-hop dancing at camp rock, but you don't dance? I'm sorry am I missing something here?" she asked

"I know, I can do all that, I just don't slow dance like that, I can't do it, I can't dance like that, and when I try I feel like a big dork while trying" he told her

"Aww… baby, please, come on, I'll help you, please, I am sure you aren't that back, come on, please for me?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog face that she knew he couldn't resist

"Fine, okay, but if you get hurt I warned you I can't slow dance, and if you want to sit down cause you feel like a dork dancing with me, that is fine with me" he told her as they got up and he lead her to the dance floor as they started dancing

"I'm sure you will be fine, see your doing fine, we'll just take it slow" she told him as she looked up at him

"I feel like a dork" he mumbled quietly hoping she wouldn't hear, but knew she would anyways

"Baby, you are not a dork, and you are dancing just fine with me" she said as he leaned his forehead against her for a few seconds before connecting their lips

"That's what you say, but I still feel like a dork" he told her after they broke away from the kiss

"Fine, but you're my dork, and I love you for dancing with me even when you feel like a dork; it just makes me love you more" she told him sweetly as the song they were dancing to ended as they kissed again sweetly

"Your welcome, I will dance with you and only you anytime no matter how much of a dork I feel like" he told her sincerely

"That's sweet, l love you" she told him

"I love you too. Come on our dessert came" he told her as they walked back to their table and started to eat their dessert, a piece of chocolate cake that they were sharing, once they were done, Shane paid the check and they left the restaurant and drove back to Mitchie's house.

"So you going to come in, or go home?" asked Mitchie when Shane parked the car in front of her house

"Up to you" he said as he turned and looked at her

"Come in then" she said as they both got out and Shane locked the car as they started walking towards her front door which was left open for Mitchie.

Once they got inside they saw it was dark, and locked the door behind them and went straight to Mitchie's room and as usual Mitchie went and changed in the bathroom and Shane changed in her room, once they were both changed Mitchie came back in and they both got into her bed.

"Thank you for tonight" she told him as she layed her head on his chest.

"Your welcome, I am glad you liked it all" he told her

"I did, but my favorite part tonight was when you danced with me, I think that was actually the first time in our relationship we have danced like that" she told him tiredly as she started to feel him play with her hair

"I think you are right, but I still felt like I dork" he told her

"I know, but like I said you are my dork, and I love you even more for dancing with me especially when you felt like a dork for doing it to begin with" she told him as she yawned

"I'll always dance with you whenever you want no matter how much of a dork I feel like because it makes you happy and because I love you" he told her

"Thank you, and I love you too" she said as she kissed him then layed her head back out on his chest as they both slowly fell asleep after that.

Mitchie loved the idea that no matter how much of a dork Shane felt he would slow dance with her just because it made her happy, it just added to the long list of things Mitchie already loved about him, everyday she was learning more and more things about him that she loved. Mitchie loved to dance and after that night Mitchie would always ask Shane whether they were at one of their houses, and it was just them and they were listening to music and a slow song came on and Mitchie would ask Shane to dance he would always say yes, he would always dance with her, even if he felt like a dork, but hey, he would always be her dork, and she loved him for it.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it. The next one should be up later today hopefully. Don't forget to review please, pretty, pretty, please, love ya guys, xoxo.


	11. Love

**AN: **Yay, here is the next chapter. So hope you guys like this one… Sorry this took a few days to get out, I got really busy this last few days with family and stuff, and learning some photography stuff because I am helping my aunt photograph a wedding on Friday so a few hours away from where I live so I won't be here. The next one should hopefully be out later or tomorrow (Thursday). I probably won't be able to post anything Friday, so then you probably might not get anything till Sat. or Sun. not sure yet. So hope you guys enjoy this one. Love ya guys. Thanks for waiting for this one, so after this long note, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **As always I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

11. Never run out of love

So a few months after Mitchie and Shane's date (where Mitchie had learned that Shane doesn't like the slow dance because he feel's like a dork when he does) it was now August, and just like Mitchie had said she didn't end up going to camp rock that summer, Shane and the rest of Connect 3 weren't going, and neither was Caitlyn or anyone else she knew, and her mom wasn't going to be there (her mom had got a lot of jobs that summer) either; So like I was saying Mitchie didn't end up going to camp rock that summer but she did end up going on tour with Connect 3, and yes Caitlyn was there too. It turned out the whole reason Nate had been avoiding Caitlyn was because he was just scared because she was going to be coming down for the weekend and he was after months of them dating and him feeling it, he was going to tell her he loved her, and he was just freaking out about it, and this big date he had planned for her. In the end it turned out he had nothing because of course she loved him too.

So after touring with Connect 3 for the last three months it was now August and Mitchie and Shane's one year anniversary was coming up, and Mitchie was excited but she had no idea what to get Shane, she was clueless; but right now she wasn't thinking about what to get him, she was just thinking about the fact that the tour was officially over after their concert last night, and now they were on their way home, and would be there in a few hours, and she couldn't wait to be home in her own bed again. Now don't get her wrong, she loved touring with Connect 3, and Caitlyn, and especially being around Shane all the time, and being able to share a bed with him every night, but sharing a bus with 3 guys, and another girl, no matter how much she loved them all it was hard at times. So as of right now Mitchie was just thinking about home. After the last few hours of everybody just relaxing on the bus they were finally home, and as soon as the bus pulled to a stop and the doors opened Mitchie raced out and ran to her parents and gave them both big hugs.

"I missed you guys" she said to her parents as she pulled away from the hugs she gave them

"We missed you too sweetie" said her mom as everybody was finally off the bus, and they saw Shane coming towards them.

"Hi Shane" said Mrs. Torres as soon as he got to them

"Hi Connie, Hi Steve" he said as he hugged Mrs. Torres, and shook Mr. Torres hand

"You guys glad to be back home?" asked Mrs. Torres

"Yes, I just can't wait to sleep in my own bed. You never realize how much you miss your own bed till you don't sleep in it for 3 months" Mitchie told her parents

"Well at least we know you missed being home" she told her daughter "We should get you home then" she finished

"Okay, let me just go say bye to everyone. I'll meet you at the car" she told her parents as she walked off with Shane to say bye to everyone, the only good-bye that would be hard would be Caitlyn' seeing as Caitlyn doesn't live by them.

"Bye guys, I'm outta here, I'm going home. Bye Caitlyn" said Mitchie as the two girls started hugging "Call me when you get home, okay?" she told Caitlyn

"Okay, I will. Do you know what you are getting Shane yet?" she whispered in her ear

"No idea, but call me when you get home, and you can help me figure it out please, because I am stuck" she told her

"Will do; talk to ya later, okay?"

"Okay" responded Mitchie as they broke away from the hug

"Bye Nate, bye Jase, see you guys later" said Mitchie to the other two guys

"Bye Mitchie" they both responded at the same time

"Wait" everybody heard Jason yell

"What?" they all responded

"One last group hug" he said as he pulled Mitchie and Nate into a hug seeing as they were closet to him, and then Mitchie and Nate pulled in Caitlyn and Shane so they could have one last group hug, and without them knowing Mrs. Torres took a picture of it with Mitchie's camera right before everybody broke apart.

"Bye guys" Mitchie yelled to everyone

"Bye Mitchie" she heard everyone yell back except for Shane

"Hey" she heard him say from behind her

"Hi" she responded

"You heading home?" he asked

"Yep, what about you?" she asked

"Yeah, my parents are waiting for me. I am going to miss sharing a bed with you every night" he told her

"Me too, but I am sure you'll be able to survive sleeping without me in the same bed as you" she told him

"Maybe, we'll see" he told her

"You coming by tomorrow?" she asked

"Yep, nice, bright, early, and refreshed

"Whoa, mister, not too early, I am tired" she warned him

"Okay, don't worry, I won't be by too early, I promise" he told her

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then, and tomorrow since we haven't talked about it yet we can discuss what we want to for our one year anniversary" she told him excitedly

"I already have it all planned out" he told her

"When did you have time to plan it all out?" she asked

"On tour" he simply replied

"Okay then. I will see you tomorrow, and you can tell what we are going to do" she told him

"No can do, it's a surprise" he told her

"Shane! Uh, fine. I'll see you tomorrow" she told him as she kissed him goodbye "I love you"

"I love you too. That is another thing I am going to miss" he told her

"What?" she asked confused

"Our good night, and good morning make out sessions" he told her with a smirk playing in his lips

"Shane!" she exclaimed as she punched his shoulder

"What?" he asked

"Nothing; I will see you tomorrow" she said as she kissed him one last time then walked away "Bye Shane" she yelled to him behind her

"Bye Mitchie" he yelled back just as she got to her parents

"Ready to go home?" her dad asked

"Yeah, I am. Let's go" she told her parents and they got into the car and drove home, where as soon as they got home Mitchie went to room crashed on her bed a fell asleep till the next day.

The next day as promised Shane came by not too early of course, and even after spending 3 months on a tour bus together they still spent the day together. After Shane had left that day Mitchie called Caitlyn back who had called her that morning and when she told her she was hanging out with Shane she told her to call her back when she wasn't hanging out with him, so as soon as Shane left she went straight to her room grabbed her cell phone dialed Caitlyn's number and waited for her to answer, and after a few rings she finally did.

"Hello?" she heard Caitlyn answer

"Hey Cait" she said happily

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" she asked

"Nothing much, Shane just left" she told her

"After spending 3 months on a bus together you guys still can't get enough of each other" she said to her

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and don't act like you and Nate aren't the same, the only reason you didn't hang out with him is because you had to go back home, and couldn't stay any longer" Mitchie said to Caitlyn

"Whatever, so your anniversary with Shane in on Wednesday and it is now Sunday, what are you guys doing, and what are you getting him?" asked Caitlyn

"What we are doing, I don't know. According to Shane he has it all planned out, but as to where we are going and what we are doing I have absolutely no idea what he is planning, and what to get him, I don't know. I have no idea what to get him. I can't think of anything" she told Caitlyn

"Well, how about, no wait you did that for his birthday, oh, what about, no wait you did that for Valentine's Day, ok, I got nothing" said Caitlyn

"Yeah, thanks for the help, I have nothing either" she said to Caitlyn as they then both sat in silence trying to think up something Mitchie could do or get for Shane for their one year anniversary.

"I think I got an idea" Mitchie told Caitlyn

"Oh… what is it?" asked a now intrigued Caitlyn

"Okay, so do you remember when we were on tour, and we went shopping that one day in San Francisco, and we went into that jewelry store so Jason could get something for his mom for her birthday?" asked Mitchie

"Yeah" said a confused Caitlyn

"Well me and Shane were looking around and we saw some rings for guys and we were looking at them, and then he started telling me about how before his grandpa died when he was a little bit younger that his grandfather had this ring that he always used like and want, but when his grandfather died, nobody knew what happened to the ring, and he was telling me that he always wanted that ring so he felt like he had a part of his grandfather with him, but then when he told me that no one knew what happened to the ring, he told me that he wanted one just like it, something that he could always have with him that would remind him of his grandfather. So I think tomorrow I am going to go look at rings, and put it on a chain or something" she told Caitlyn

"That's a good idea, I am sure that he will love it, seeing as you remembered that story, and that day we helped Jason was like a few weeks into the tour" she heard Caitlyn tell her

"Yeah, I hope so" she told her "Oh, shoot, hey Cait I got to go it's getting pretty late here, and I am getting pretty tired" she told her friend as she started to yawn

"Yeah here too, remember we do live in the same time zone Mitchie, anyways talk to ya later, and call me tomorrow" she said to Mitchie

"Okay, bye Cait" she said

"Bye Mitchie" she heard as they then both hung up their phones. As soon as Mitchie then got the chance she layed down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next few days went quickly for Mitchie and the next thing she knew it was Wednesday and her and Shane's one year anniversary. Shane had came by that morning and wished her a happy anniversary, and brought her a bouquet of lilies that he knew she loved, but then left saying that he would pick her up later, so to be ready around 6:00 when he was going to pick her up, what they were doing or where they going she had no idea. The rest of the day she spent hanging out with her parents, and talking to Caitlyn and Sierra on the phone, as soon as Mitchie got back from the tour Sierra left on vacation to visit her grandma till school started next week, today Mitchie had a pretty lazy day, till about 5:00 when she realized she needed to get dressed, she started getting ready by doing her hair which she decided to curl, then her makeup which she was going light on, nothing to dramatic, then she started to get dressed, Shane told her she didn't really need to dress up, that she could wear sweats and a T-Shirt for all he cared, so she just decided on jeans, a cute top that could be dressed up, or dressed down, and a cute pair of flats, and for once she was ready before Shane got their so she went downstairs, and started watching T.V waiting for him to get there. As Mitchie looked around she noticed that her parents weren't home, and she wondered where they were then she remembered that her mom was catering for some party in the next city over and was staying the night.

Mitchie looked at the clock and realized that Shane should be there any minute, and as always just as the clock struck 6:00 Shane walked in the door.

"Mitchie" he called

"In here, I'm watching you on T.V" she said as he came into the room and sat down besides her on the couch

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she responded as she leaned over and kissed him hello

"Anything interesting about me?" he asked as she laughed

"Uh… yeah, you were seen buying lilies this morning. Now they are just talking about the tour, and what a big success it was and how everybody loves your new sound" she told him as she turned the T.V off. "So you ready to go" she asked

"Yep, come on beautiful" he said as he stood up then helped her up too and they walked out the house and to Shane's car.

"So mind telling me where we are going?" she asked

"Nope, but I will tell you this, you have been there before" told her

"Wow, that tells me a whole lot" she said sarcastically

"You'll find out where we are going in about 10 minutes" he told her as he continued driving to their destination.

"Every time, you never tell me. Please just tell me" she begged him

"Nope, no can do, I promise you will love it though, because you loved it last time we were here, and we have only been here once, because we never get the chance to come up here" he told her

"Ok, yeah, I am stumped, I have no idea where we are going" she said to him dejectedly

"Don't worry, we are here" he told her

"I know where we are. This is where we had our Valentine's date" she said excited

"Come on let me grab some stuff from the trunk" he said as he opened his trunk then started take out some blankets, then the basket full of food, and whatever else they needed, which wasn't as much as last time they were there for Valentine's Day. They started walking up to the spot that Shane loved as once they got there Mitchie set out the blankets, and Shane set down the food on the blankets and they both sat down.

"So, what's to eat?" asked Mitchie

"Well, for dinner we have some chicken fettuccini alfredo, which I remember yesterday you saying you were craving it because you swear your mom was cooking it, and she was, she was cooking it for us tonight. Then for dessert we have cupcakes" he told her

"Hmm… yum… and I was right my mom was cooking that yesterday. Well I want some food" she told him so he got out the food and set it up so they could eat.

Through out dinner and dessert they talked about everything that had happened in the past year, and no matter how much they talked about what had happened in the past year Mitchie still couldn't believe that it had been a year. Once they were finished eating Shane and Mitchie were laying down looking at the stars.

"Can you believe it has been a year, because I can't" she said to him softly

"I know, it's crazy; a year ago before I met you I was a pretty big jerk" he said to her

"Yeah, you were" she said quietly

"I think that is kind of thanks to you" he told her quietly

"No it's not" she replied

"We can get into a really childish fight about this, so let's not go there" he told her while laughing

"Okay, so present time?' she questioned

"Okay, who first?" he asked

"Me first" she told him

"Last time we exchanged present you practically begged me to go, now you are jumping at the chance to give me yours first" he laughed

"Yeah, well. I just want to go first" she said as she sat up and reached over to her purse and pulled out his small present

"here" she said as she handed it to him. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper, and saw a small velvet box that looked like it held a ring, and he opened that too, and she started talking

"Remember when we were in San Francisco and we were helping Jason look for something for his mom, and then you started telling me about your grandfather and that ring he had that you always wanted one like, and so yeah" she told him quietly

"I can't believe you remembered that. I love it, it is exactly like the one he had" he said to her, as he held the ring that lay on the chain he was holding

"Of course I remember" she told him as she took it from him and clasped it around his neck

"I love it, I love you" he told her

"I'm glad, and I love you too" she responded as he leaned over and kissed which then turned into a little mini make out session, and after a little bit they finally broke apart.

"Wow, we haven't kissed, and made out like that in a while. I kind of missed it" said Mitchie when in reality it had only been a few days since they had really made-out like that.

"So now, it is your turn to open your present" he said as he handed her a similar size present, in which she gently tore of the wrapping paper, then took it out of the small box it was in to also see a small velvet ring looking box, and when she saw it she saw a beautiful ring sitting inside.

"Shane!" she exclaimed breathless

"It's a promise ring" he told her

"Shane, this is… this is wow" she said still breathless

"I know, I just I want to show you how serious I am about you. I love you Mitchie, and I plan on being with you for a very long time, and I hope one day, that maybe I can replace that with an engagement ring" he told as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and slowly falling down her face "Hey, why you crying?" he asked as he wiped her tears away

"Don't worry, they're good tears, really good tears" she told him quietly "Thank you, I love it, I really do" she told him as she looked at him, then at the ring, then at him again.

"Good, I'm glad, really glad" he told her as he took it and put it on her ring finger. She looked down and got a good look at the ring for the first time, it was white gold, like she liked, and it was a think bank with a heart in the middle made up of diamonds. It wasn't anything to dainty like she would have thought he would have gotten, it was something better. It was a ring she could wear and know that Shane loves her, but it was also a ring she could wear and not worry about it getting ruined because it was a dainty really girly ring, now don't get her wrong she wouldn't mind a dainty, really girly ring, but this was more her style, plus, is her and Shane are together forever and he does propose, then she will definitely want the girly ring.

Mitchie and Shane laid back down on the blankets, and started star gazing again, with Mitchie every once in a while looking at the ring Shane gave her. She turned to Shane and surprised him by kissing him passionately on the lips which he quickly returned the kiss. After a few minutes when air was really needed they broke apart.

"I love you" whispered Mitchie

"I love you too. I always will, I'll never run out of love for you. Happy Anniversary" he told her sincerely, and that is exactly what Mitchie wanted to hear.

"Happy Anniversary to you. Shane, look, a shooting star, make a wish" she said quietly as they both watched it disappear into the sky as they both wished on the star wishing for the same thing, that they would never run out of love for each other, which they knew they never would.

Mitchie and Shane spent the next few hours just star gazing and being with each other. When Shane gave Mitchie her promise ring she knew Shane would always love her and never run out of love for her and vice versa. She knew then that Shane was the one she wanted to be with forever. She knew that he would never run out of love for her.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Yes, I realized that was really long, but I didn't know how to write it otherwise. So I hope you guys liked this one. Review please, and the next one should be up later, or tomorrow, not sure yet. Love ya guys, xoxo.


	12. Serious

**AN:** So I hope you guys like this chapter. This one was a little hard, so I hope it came out alright. xoxo.

**Disclaimer:** Yes we know… I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

12. Be funny, but knows when to be serious

After Mitchie and Shane's one year anniversary everything seemed to go somewhat back to normal. Summer was officially over which meant that Mitchie was back in school again. Good thing is that it is Mitchie's senior year, and she was excited. So far everything was going good so far for Mitchie this school year. Katie, the mean girl of her school hadn't said a word to her yet, her classes were good, and of course she had all her friends with her. Also Connect 3 was on a break from music right now, at least for a few months, their tour was over, and they were working on new songs but won't be recording them for a few months, at least until after the new year which was still a ways away. As good as everything was going right now, Mitchie was afraid that something, maybe even something tiny was going to go wrong, but right now Mitchie didn't care she was just happy everything was good right now.

Mitchie was on her way home from school when she heard a car pull up next to her she looked over and saw it was Shane.

"Hey, want a ride?" she heard him ask

"Yes, please" she said as she got into the car with him

"So Mr. Gray, what are you doing over here?" she asked

"I was on my way to your house to surprise you, we haven't seen each other in a few days, and I need my Mitchie fix. So anyways I was on my way to your house when I saw you walking, and thought you probably want a ride" he told her

"Well you were right" she told him as they pulled up to her house. As soon as Shane parked the car Mitchie got out and they both walked up to her house to find it was locked.

"Where your parents?" asked Shane

"They are both at the hardware store today" she told him

"Oh, so you got any homework?" he asked

"Nope, not today, luckily" she told him "So what do you want to do?" she asked

"I got an idea" he said as he leaned over and kissed her catching her by surprise, it took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening, but as soon as she did she kissed him back, which turned into them making out on the couch, good thing her parents weren't home.

After a while of them making out they were just sitting around watching T.V with Shane being a goofball, and goofing off, trying to imitate some of the characters from Spongebob making Mitchie laugh hysterically. Eventually they started watching a movie Shane still being goofy and Mitchie laughing at him when someone on the screen started talking about college making Mitchie start thinking about the fact that soon she would have to apply to college's. Shane was still trying to be funny which he was when he said something to Mitchie to see that she was in thought, and Shane knew that he had to be serious and stop goofing off for a minute.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked seriously, like I said Shane knew it fun to be funny sometimes but he also knew when he had to be serious.

"They were just talking about college, and I realized that I am going to have to apply to colleges soon, and I guess that scares. My parents have been saving for college for me since I was young and I told them that I either want to go to Julliard or Berklee College of Music because both those schools are great music schools. I mean I have worked my butt off since freshmen year to make sure I get top grades so I can apply to the colleges I want, and I guess I just realized that if I do get into one of those school I will be in either New York, or Boston, and my parents wont be there 24/7, you won't be there 24/7, and that scares me" she told him

"Hey, look, you still have a while before you have to apply, and when you are applying I don't want you to worry about anything except where you want to be next year for college okay? We will figure out what is going to happen when the time comes okay. Let's not worry about it right not. I don't care if you are going to Boston, New York, or LA for college, you go where you want to go, and we will figure us out then, okay? Don't worry about it now, because no matter what I love you, and that's what matters okay. Like I said I don't care where you go for college, because I am not letting you go, because I love you, we will make it work okay? But let's not worry about it now, let's watch the movie" he told her as he kissed her softly

"Okay. Thank you and I love you too. You know I have realized this before but as much as you tend to goof off, you know when you need to be serious, like now, you knew something was wrong, and you stopped goofing off, and being funny, not a lot of guys know when they need to be serious, but you, and it is just another thing I love about you" she told him

"You're welcome, now come on, let's finish watching the move" he said as they finished watching the movie, and Shane going back to being goofy again.

Mitchie loved the fact Shane could act like a giant goofball, but what she loved more was that he knew when he needed to be serious, he knew when he could be funny, but no that if he was being funny, and he needed to be serious to be serious, and she loved that about him.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So I know I said this is Mitchie's senior year, but just go with me okay, so say Mitchie is 16 when she starts senior year that would be she will be 17 when she graduates high school, and that is how I was. I didn't turn 18 till a few months after I graduated high school, so yeah, just go with it please... and Okay, so I realized that was ridiculously short. I realize that, but for some reason no matter how I tried I couldn't make it longer. I was actually planning on combining this and the next chapter, because they go together, but then I decided not to because I want this to be 26 chapters like it is supposed to be, like I had originally planned, so yeah. So just think of this chapter and the next chapter as a 2-prt chapter, okay? So I hope you guys liked this one, xoxo.


	13. Serious II

* * *

**AN:** yay, here is basically part 2 of the last chapter because they basically go together. So I hope you guys like this one, and sorry this took a while, I was gone on Friday till really late, then I thought I would get this out Saturday, but then it turns out I was gone all day Saturday too, and my grandma has been here all weekend so I haven't had a chance to get this, but now it is, so I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** We all know, and I know I own nothing….

**

* * *

**

13. Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious

It was a few months later after Mitchie and Shane's college conversation, and now Mitchie was stressed, because now she was actually applying to colleges. It was the weekend and Mitchie decided she needed to start working on her college applications, at least the really important ones, not that all the colleges she was applying to weren't important, just some of them meant more to her than others, especially the schools that specialized in music. So at that very moment Mitchie was in her room working on her college applications when she heard her door open, she looked up from what she was doing surprised to see Shane standing there.

"Hey Shane, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"I came to see you. So when I got here your mom tells me you have been pretty stressed today. So come, why don't you take a break, please, pretty please, take a break, I know you need it, we can go to the park or something please?" he asked acting like a little kid so he was trying to be funny

"No, I can't, not today, I need to get parts of these applications done today" she told him

"Mitchie" he whined as he made a funny face to try and get her to relax

"Shane, seriously, I can't. You should go, I really need to get some of this stuff done" she said to him so he could hear the stress in her voice

"Fine, See ya later Mitchie" he said as he kissed the side of her head and walked out of her room, and most likely to go talk to her mom about her, then go home.

A few hours later Mitchie was still working away on her applications still totally stressed. Mitchie was still working when her door opened again, and she looked up from what she was doing once again to once again see Shane standing there.

"Hey Mitchie, how's it going now?" he asked somewhat cautiously

"Still working" she answered

"So come on, take a break, come on, let's go to the park or something, get some ice cream, something?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog face making him look cute, and funny at the same time.

"Shane I can't" she said seriously

"Come on Mitchie, seriously" he said giving up trying to make her laugh and smile and being serious now realizing he needed to be.

"I can't, I need to do this" she told him

"No, what you need right now is a break. Mitchie stressing yourself out like this to get these done isn't good. I get that you need to get these done, but you also need to take a break. If you stress over these they aren't going to be as good as they can. You need a break Mitchie, come on let's go get some ice cream, okay?" he explained then asked

"Okay. I'm sorry, your right. I just want to get these done" she told him

"I know, but you can't stress yourself out over them" he told her seriously

"I know, you're right" she admitted

"So, will you please come get some ice cream with me?" he asked acting like a kid again, which this time around caused her to giggle

"Okay, let's go" she told him

As she got up and grabbed a light jacket as they walked out her room, down the stairs then out the front door. They got into Shane's car and drove to Cold Stone to get some ice cream, once they got their they got their ice cream, they walked a little ways to a park that was close by, and went to Mitchie's favorite place in a park, the swings, and they both sat down to finish eating their ice creams. Once they were done with their ice creams, Shane started pushing Mitchie on the swings and started being a goof as to try and get Mitchie's mind off of her college applications. Every time Mitchie would go back to where Shane would push her he would tell her something funny and tickle her a little which caused her to giggle and kept her mind off her college applications. Shane was still making her laugh by being funny by whatever he was doing when he realized she wasn't laughing anymore, so he stopped the swing, realizing that he needed to stop goofing off and be serious with her again.

"Okay, one minute your laughing, and now the next you're all serious again. What is going on?" he asked seriously as he stood in front of her and looked down at her

"I just keep thinking about those applications" she told him

"Baby, I know you want to get those done, but you can't rush them, and stress over them" he told her as he kissed her forehead

"I know it is just hard not too. I mean, these application are basically my future, and I just want to get them done, and not have to worry, till letters come, you know?" she asked as he took his hands off the chains of the swing and cradled her head in his hand so she was looking at him.

"I get that baby, I do, I know what it's like to stress over something, but you can't do that to yourself okay. Promise me you will take a break, set them aside for a few days, you still have a long time before those applications have to be in okay?" he asked

"Okay, I promise" she told him as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly for the first time that day.

"That's the first time you've kissed me on the lips all day" she told him

"Well, what can I say, I haven't had the chance till now, but how about I make up for those lost kisses through out the day" he suggested

"I guess I can't complain then" she giggled as he kissed her again in which she eagerly responded. After a while of them just standing there kissing and talking they were finally making their way back to Shane's car, and back to Mitchie's house.

"Thank you" Mitchie told him

"For what?" he asked confused

"For trying to cheer me up by making me laugh, but realizing I needed a good serious talk to get through my thick skull that I needed to relax. I love that you do that; that you can be funny or at least try to be" she giggled then continued "but realize when to be serious. I love how you know when you need to stop being funny and be serious" she told him

"I know I try to be funny sometimes, especially when you are stressed sometimes, but I know I need to be serious, especially when I need to get through to you sometimes" he told her

"I love you" she told him

"I love you too" he responded as he parked the car in front of her house, and shut it off then kissed her before they got out of the car and went into her house.

Even after a dating for a few months over a year Mitchie still learned new things about Shane everyday, and she was sure she always would. She learned the last few months, and especially that day that she loved the fact that Shane could be funny, but what she loved more was the fact that he could realize he is being funny when he needs to be serious like that day. Shane realized he didn't need to be funny and try to make Mitchie laugh, but that he needed to be serious to be able to get through to her, and Mitchie would always love that. She would always love that he would realize he is being funny when he needs to be serious.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So, I hope you guys liked this. I know it took a while, and I also realize that he really didn't seem that funny but I was stumped as to how to make him seem funny. The creative juices weren't really flowing with that. So I know I said I am going to try and get these out faster and I am trying, but the Olympics have started and I get distracted watching them, because I love watching them, so yeah. I will try and have the next one out by tomorrow, or the day after. Love ya guys, and don't forget to review, xoxo.


	14. Patient

**AN:** So I hope you guys like this one. Don't have much to say, so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

14. Be patient when you take forever to get ready

In case you are wondering Mitchie did get her college applications in on time, but now she wasn't even thinking about college she was just thinking about the fact that it was winter break, and Shane decided that they needed to go out on a date, which he says they hadn't been on one in a while. So it was Friday and Shane was going to take Mitchie out on a date, but at the moment Mitchie was supposed to be getting ready for her date with Shane she was sleeping. She had been up most of the night talking to Caitlyn on the phone since they hadn't talked in a while, and they needed a lot of catching up to do; and then she was up most of the day even considering how tired she was from the night before, but she had a bunch of things she had to do during the day, so when she finally got to lay down she fell asleep, and has been asleep since. Mitchie was still asleep when Shane opened Mitchie's door. When Shane had got to her house her parents were leaving for their yearly romantic weekend they take every year around that time, so now it was just Shane and Mitchie (who was still sleeping) in the house.

"Mitchie, baby, wake up" he said quietly as he shook her to wake her up.

"mmm… what?" she said as she opened her eyes to Shane there "What are you doing here?" she asked

"We are supposed to be going on a date right about now" he told her as she sat up

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, let me just get up and shower, and get dressed and stuff then we can go" she told him

"No, you're tired, we can just stay here" he argued

"No, I have been looking forward to this; we haven't gone out on a by ourselves in so long. It has always been you, me, Nate, Jason, and sometimes Jason's girlfriend; we need a night to ourselves. So let me get dressed, okay?" she asked

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long, you didn't make reservations or anything did you?" she asked as she quickly kissed him

"Nope, no reservations anywhere, so go do what you have to do, I'll be in here if you don't mind" he told her

"No it's fine you can stay in here, I'll do everything in the bathroom" she said as she got up and got what she needed to take to the bathroom with her, and kissed him one last time before disappearing to the bathroom

Now don't get Shane wrong he doesn't mind waiting around for Mitchie to get dressed, he done it before because he knows that Mitchie even with a shower doesn't take that long to get ready, 30-45 minutes at the most and that's it, but over an hour later Shane was still patiently waiting on Mitchie's bed, lying down at this point waiting for her to come out of her bathroom, and back into her room. It wasn't like Mitchie was purposely taking forever, but she was still tired, and she took an hour long shower to try and wake her up, and then for the next half an hour she took that time to do her hair, then after that her make-up which took 5 minutes since it wasn't a lot, and then after that she got dressed. So an hour and 45 minutes after the she left Shane in her room to get ready she walked out, to him lightly snoozing on her bed.

"Shane baby, come on get up, I'm ready" she said as she shook him awake and kissed him

"Finally, I don't think you have ever taken that long to get ready" he said as he got off her bed and they bed their way downstairs

"How long did I take?" she asked not knowing how long she really did take

"An hour and 45 minutes" he told her as he looked at the clock on his phone

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't realize I was taking so long" she apologized

"Its fine, don't worry, now come on, I want to show you something" he said as they got into his car

"No, it's not, I don't take that long to get ready, that was almost two hours, and you waited so patiently for me too, granted you did fall asleep, but you waited so patiently, not many people would wait like that without complaining, especially guys, even my dad. One time me, him, and my mom were supposed go out to dinner, and me and my mom took a little longer than usual and my dad started getting so impatient, but anyways my point is not many people would wait patiently like that for a girl to get ready for almost 2 hours" she finished saying to him

"Well, I'm not most people, now am I" he said while smirking

"Whatever" she said as they pulled up to their destination "Where are we?" she asked as they got out of the car and stood in front of what looked like to her an apartment building

"You'll see, I want to show you something" he told her as they walked into the building and got into an elevator, and went up, up, and up, till they got to the top floor, and then got out of the elevator, and walked to the end of the hall where Shane then opened the door with a key.

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked again

"We are at my new apartment" he told her

"This is yours?" she asked shocked

"Yep" he told her

"When did this happen?" she asked

"About a month ago, I was talking about it with my parents, because we just all think it is time, so I started looking, and found this place, and here we are" he told her

"Wow, you found a place fast. So why didn't you tell me you were looking?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess it just never really came to mind to tell you till I had a place. So what do you think?" he asked

"I think my parents are going to end up seeing me less and less" she laughed

"Probably, but seriously, what do you think?" he asked

"I think this place is amazing, and it's all yours?" she asked

"Yep, it's all mine, come on I want to show you something" he said as they started walking up some stairs which led to the roof

"Oh my god, a Jacuzzi" she exclaimed when they got to the top and Mitchie saw the Jacuzzi "is this yours?" she asked

"Yep" he told her

"Oh my god, this is so cool, now my parents really will never see me. This is so weird, my boyfriend doesn't live at home with his parents anymore, well at least till you move in here, when do you move in here?" she asked

"Right after New Years" he told her as he walked over to and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest

"Oh my god, you can see the stars from up here" she whispered quietly

"Yeah, you can"

"They're so beautiful" she said still whispered

"I was going to go with a cheesy line about how you are more beautiful, but I opted against it, and to just tell you that you are beautiful" he said

"That was still cheesy, but thank you, I love you" she said

"I love you too" he told as he turned her around and kissed her on the lips

"Did you have anything else planned?" she asked

"Nope, I was just going to bring you hear then go back to my house for some dinner" he told her

"How about we go back to my house, my parents are gone, no interruptions" she grinned "No mom, and dad, gone for the weekend, no Jason, with his girlfriend, no Nate, visiting Caitlyn, and nobody else. It hasn't been just has in a while, so what do you, we can just go relax, watch some movies, what do you say?" she asked

"Sounds good, come on" he said as they walked out of the apartment, and then eventually got to his car and made their way back to their house. Once they were their Mitchie got out some food, and Shane picked out a movie, and they went and sat down to watch a movie.

"Wait, before you start the movie, I want to go change and into comfy clothes" she said as she got up "You have some sweats here, you want to change into them?" she asked

"Yeah, why not" he said as he followed her up to her room

"Here you go" she said as she reached into her closet and pulled out his sweats and handed them to him "I'll meet you downstairs when I am done okay? Just don't start the movie without me" she told him as she once again disappeared into her bathroom for the second time that night to change.

After Shane changed he went downstairs expecting Mitchie to only be a few minutes, but it ended up being more than a few minutes, it ended being about 30-something minutes before Mitchie came back down again.

"Hey what took so long?" he asked as she came back down and sat next to him on the couch.

"Did I take really long?" she asked not realizing how long she had been upstairs, and how long he had been waiting

"Um… about 30-something minutes" he told her

"Oh my god, really, I'm sorry. I started to changed but then I started having really bad allergies and started sneezing a lot so I was looking for some allergy meds, then once I found that I took it, but luckily it doesn't make me drowsy or anything, then I changed, and brushed my teeth, and then I don't know what took so long, oh Sierra called seeing if I wanted to hang out tomorrow, we haven't hung out in a while, so we started talking and here I am, so sorry I took so long" she explained and apologized for the second time that night for taking so long to get ready.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Let's watch the movie, and eat" he said

"You didn't eat yet?" she asked in a little voice

"I was waiting for you" he told her

"You are too sweet sometimes you know that? Seriously, you are too good to me sometimes. Like today I was sleeping when you got here and I was supposed to be ready, then you waited almost two hours for me to get ready, then we get here I want to change real fast, and it took me like over 30 minutes. How are you so patient when I took so long?" she asked

"I don't know, didn't have this discussion. How about we discuss it tomorrow and right now we can watch the movie" he said as they got comfortable on the couch together to watch the movie.

Mitchie always knew Shane was a patient person especially when it came to her, but she never knew he was that patient, patient enough to wait for almost two hours for her while she got ready even after when she should have been ready for their date and was sleeping. Mitchie loved how patient Shane was, but what she loved more was that he would wait for hours for her to get ready and he would wait patiently and he wouldn't complain.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So I meant to get this out earlier but I got caught up doing something, so I hope you guys liked this one. The next one should be out soon, don't forget to review please, love ya guys, xoxo.


	15. Hurts

**AN: **So here is the next one, I believe this is number 15, so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry this took a while, it is just extremely hot where I live right now, and sitting at a computer and typing in this just doesn't go together, so yeah right now, it is hot, and I'm too hot to move so, it is amazing that I am actually sitting here typing this, seeing as I don't even want to move and just want to lounge in my pool, which as soon as I am finished with this is what I am doing, so now that this long note is done, on with the story… So enjoy… xoxo.

**Disclaimer: **We know… I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

15. React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts

So it was a few days before Christmas and Shane and Mitchie were finishing up some Christmas shopping together. They both had some last minute things they needed to pick up, but nothing for each other because they already had those presents down, just some things for everybody else.

"I don't get it, how is it nobody is recognizing who you are?" asked a bewildered Mitchie, they both knew they had been taking a chance by going to the mall when they both knew it would be so full of people that there was a good chance that Shane would get bombarded by fans, but either no one noticed, or no one seemed to care.

"I don't know, maybe everybody is so worried about getting their Christmas shopping finished that nobody cares that it's me" he suggested

"Hopefully; come on, we only have a few more things we have to do, then we can get out of the crazy place, it is like a jungle in this mall" she said as she pulled him towards another store.

After about an hour they were finally out of the mall and on their way back to Mitchie's house. As soon as they got back to her house, Mitchie ran inside her house with Shane behind her and up to her room to put her purchases for Christmas in her secret hiding spot, and walked back downstairs to see Shane sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"What are we watching?" she asked

"CSI: Miami" he said

"Oh… I love this show" she said

"I know you do. So what did you get me for Christmas?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog face trying to get it out of her.

"Not happening pop star, I ain't telling you" she said

"Oh, come on, how can you resist this face, you can never resist this face" he said as he pointed to his face where his cute puppy dog face still sat on his face

"I can to pop star" she said as she punched his shoulder harder than she realized she did and after she had made contact from the punch Shane made a face that made Mitchie laugh because she thought he looked cute. "Aww… did that hurt?" she asked

"Of course not" he told her acting all though, but in reality Mitchie didn't know that she really did hurt Shane "Won't even leave a mark" he told but he knew that she hit him hard enough to where it might leave a little bruise

"Okay, tough guy, just making sure I didn't hurt you or anything" she said

"Of course, like you said I'm a tough guy, I can take your punches" he said as she punched him again just as hard a before in the same spot for the heck of it to make sure he really could take it, causing him to be all cute again. Not that Shane wasn't already cute but when she punched him he acted cute to make Mitchie think it didn't hurt in reality it did, he just didn't want to show Mitchie that.

"Jeez, will you stop punching me. We've got that it doesn't hurt me" he said, but once again it did hurt

"Fine, I got to go to the bathroom" she said as she got up off the couch and went to the bathroom.

As soon as Mitchie was gone out of sight, Shane started rubbing his arm from where Mitchie had punched his arm.

"Jeez, that hurt, who knew that girl, had that much strength. Even after a year of dating I didn't know she was that strong" he said to himself as he continued to rub his arm till Mitchie came back. As soon as she came back into sight he stopped rubbing his arm so she wouldn't see that the punch had actually hurt him.

"So, it really didn't hurt huh?" she asked

"Yep, really didn't hurt" he told her, as he thought there was no way he was ever going to tell her that it actually did.

Mitchie loved the fact that Shane acted cute when she punched him and he said it didn't hurt, when in reality, not that she would ever tell him, but she knew she had hurt him both times, but she was just going to let him think that she didn't, she didn't need to kill his pride, because she knew that he was lying about the fact that when she punched it actually hurt and he didn't show, because he wanted her to think that he was a tough guy, and yes Shane is, but usually when it came to his girlfriend Mitchie Torres, he was anything but tough, and usually a big ol' softie, but she would let him think that he was a tough guy. She would always let him believe that, no matter how soft he was around her, she would always love that about him, how he tried to act tough around her, when with her he was just a big softie; and she would always love how cute he would react when she hit him and it actually hurt him, even though he tried to make it seem like it didn't. She would always be able to tell if it hurt him or not, but she loved how he did act when would hit him, how cute he would act, and pretend it didn't hurt when it actually did.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Hey there, so here was the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it, because personally I didn't really like this one, didn't think it was the best, so let me know what you guys think. I got this out earlier then expected. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next should be out tomorrow hopefully, we'll see though, I may spend the day in my pool, because it is so hot where I live right now, so hopefully the next one will be out tomorrow, but we'll see. Review please, love you guys, xoxo.


	16. Smile II

**AN:** Yay, here is chapter 16. I don't know what the weather is like where you live but where I live the weather is in the mid to high 90's right, really hot. So anways I am writing these chapters when it cools off at night and I don't mind sitting out my computer to get these up, so sorry if they are getting out slower than before. So I hope you guys like this one.

**Disclaimer:** We all know I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

16. Smile a lot

It was officially a new year, and this particular morning Mitchie was once again being woken up by a puppy licking her face. Shane had ended up getting Mitchie a little puppy for Christmas, and Mitchie had gotten him some new clothes, DVD's that he wanted and few other pointless toys, and stuff, that she thought were fun, but nothing could top the puppy which she named Bella. Bella was a little malte-poo puppy, and was the cutest thing ever. So this particular morning Mitchie was once again being woken up by her new puppy, who needed to be taken outside, and that is when Mitchie realized that today was the day that Shane was officially moving into his new apartment, and everybody was helping to get all his stuff to his new apartment. Finally after Mitchie got up and took her new puppy outside to go the bathroom, she went back up to her room, to get dressed when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said through her door

"Hey beautiful" she heard someone say

"Hey, what are you doing here, aren't I supposed to be meeting you at your parents house?" she asked

"Yeah, but I thought I would come pick you up so your parents wouldn't have to drive you, before they head to wherever they are going?" he said

"They are going to my dad's cousin's house, and I am not going because 1. I am not comfortable around that particular part of my family, and 2. because I am helping my lovely boyfriend move into his own apartment" she told him

"Well, don't I feel special? Taking priority over your cousin" he said seriously, but laughing at the same time, but Mitchie knew he was serious

"Not really, I have never felt comfortable with that part of my dad's family, I don't get along with my cousins from that part of my dad's family, we are so different, and we were raised different, so I am uncomfortable around them. So my parents understand, and they know I don't like going over there, and they knew I wanted to help you out today, so here I am" said as she searched around her room for her shoes, and saw looked up to see Shane smiling brightly, so she decided to question him on it. "What's got you all smiley?" she asked

"Nothing" he told her as he continued to watch her finish getting ready

"Not, nothing, something" she said

"I don't know, I guess I am just happy that I am moving into a place by myself, where my parents won't be watching me 24/7, and that I am still with you, and that I don't, I guess that everything is good right now, so I am happy" he told her

"I like it when you smile, especially when I know it is a genuine smile, because then I know, that you are genuinely happy, and that makes me happy" she told him, as she went as stood in front of him as he sat on her bed, and put her arms around his neck, as his snaked around her waist, and then kissed him when she finished talking.

"Come, on, let's go get you moved into your apartment" she told him when they broke the kiss, and then pulled him up off her bed

"Okay, let's go" he said as they both walked out her room, and out the house, and got into Shane's car to go to his house, so they could start to move his things into his new apartment.

The rest of the day was spent with the guys going back and forth to get all Shane's thing to the apartment, and the girl staying at the apartment to organize everything. By the time night came around it was just Shane and Mitchie in his apartment sitting on his couch together.

"I can't believe this is where you actually live now" she told him

"I know, it's crazy" he said as he looked at her to see her smiling back at him giving him this look "What's with the look?" he asked

"What look?" she asked still smiling as she noticed he was still smiling brightly

"I don't know, you're giving me this look" he told her

"I don't know, I guess I am just happy, to see you so happy. You have been so smiley today, and like I said this morning I like it when you smile a lot like you have been today, because then I know that you are happy, and I don't know it makes me happy, that you are happy, and I don't know; I guess I just like to see you smiling a lot like this, not smirking, or grinning, but genuinely smiling" she finished smiling up at him

"Yeah, well not to be a total cheese ball but I am happy, and you make me happy, and I don't know, I guess things are just really good right now, so I am happy, that's all" he said

"Okay, whatever you say babe, as long as you are happy and smiling I am good. Like I said I like it when you smile a lot" she told him "So movie?" she asked

"Yeah, movie" he said as he went and put on a movie for them to watch

As they watched the movie every once in a while Mitchie would look over to Shane to see him smiling. Mitchie has said many times that she love when Shane smiled a lot like he did that day, because it meant that he was happy, like I said Mitchie loved it when Shane smiled a lot, and she would always love it when he was a genuinely smile a lot like he was that day, because then she knew he was genuinely happy.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Sorry, this took a while to get out, I meant to have this out yesterday, but I got busy, and I couldn't figure out what I wanted them to get each other for Christmas, then I finally decided on a puppy, I have been so obssessed with puppies lately, mostly because I have been puppy sitting my brothers new puppy when he is gone, so yeah I have had dogs on my mind lately, so sorry for the wait. So I hope you guys liked this one. Question who out there watched Michael Phelps swim into Olympic history with 8 gold medals, and 7 world records, because I know I did. So anyways I hope you guys liked this one. I don't know when the next one is going to be out because I start classes on Tuesday then I am going to be in Disneyland for 4 days starting Thursday, so sorry in advance if I don't get a new chapter up this week, but I will try my hardest. So review please and tell me what you think, love you guys, xoxo.


	17. Cheesy

**AN:** Yay, chapter 17, only 9 more after this one. So I hope you guys like this one… xoxo.

**Disclaimer:** I am sure everyone knows by now, I own nothing…

**

* * *

**

17. Plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally  
do just because he knows it means a lot to you.

A few weeks after Shane had moved into his new apartment Mitchie was back into the swing of school, at least till June when she graduated, then it was off to college, but first Mitchie had to find out what schools she got into, and she wasn't going to find out for a while. So anyways, Mitchie and Shane hadn't had a chance to see each other for like two weeks straight, because they had both been busy, Mitchie with school, and Connect 3 was once again in the studio starting to brainstorm for a new album, so Mitchie decided this time around instead of Shane that they needed an actual date, they hadn't actually been on a real date by themselves since before Christmas, and that was almost a month a go, and Shane liked to make sure that him and Mitchie went on actual dates all the times, because he liked to take her out, and of course because he liked to spoil her, and he knew it too. So once again Mitchie was getting ready for a date, and once again Shane wasn't telling her where they were going, or what they were doing. Mitchie had just finished getting ready when her mom walked in and handed something to her.

"Sweetie Shane just dropped this off for you" she told her

"What do you mean he just dropped it off, isn't he here, we have a date" she told her

"He said to give it to and that you would understand why he isn't here when you read it" she told her daughter

"Okay, thanks mom" she sighed as her mom left her room to read whatever was in the envelope that Shane had dropped off. She took the envelope and opened it to see a short letter written by Shane.

_Hey Mitchie, _

_Okay I know you are probably wondering what the hell, why are you getting a letter when I am supposed to be picking you up, am I right, or am I right? Well here is the deal I wanted to do something different with this date, so for the first part I have a little scavenger hunt set up for you. So here is you first clue…. So go to the place where you hide presents for people thinking that nobody knows they are there yet everybody does… hint… it is in your room somewhere, go there and you will find your next clue._

_Love, _

_Shane_

Mitchie knew exactly where Shane was talking about in her room. In her room she had this small little hideout that was there. There were 3 doors in Mitchie's room, one to her closet, one out to the hallway and the rest of the house, and one that opened up to this little tiny room she has set up with a cool lamp and two bean bags chairs, and it is also the place she hides her present she buys for everybody. She went over to the door and opened it to see sitting on one of the bean bag chairs a flower and another note.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Here is note #2. Remember when a few weeks ago we got into that huge fight at your house; go to where that fight took place, and go to where you started to take stuff out to throw out me, I know you know exactly where I am talking about._

_Love, _

_Shane_

Shane was right Mitchie did know exactly where he was talking about. A few weeks ago Mitchie had been making cookies from scratch when Shane had come over and some how they had ended up getting into a HUGH food fight, that was probably the biggest 'fight' that they had ever been in. She grabbed her things and ran downstairs to the kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"Hey sweetie, I thought you were going on a date with Shane?" she asked her daughter

"Yeah, I know, but he set up a little scavenger hunt of sorts for me. He leaves me a note with a flower and in the note is the next clue as to where I have to go. Do you know anything about this, because there is no way he would have been able to set up the note in the house by himself" she stated

"I don't know sweetie, maybe you dad helped" her mom suggested

"Maybe, I don't know, I'll ask Shane later, by the way can I get into the refrigerator that's where my next clue should be" she told her mom laughing as she saw the confused look on her mom's face.

"What?" she asked her daughter

"I'll explain later, I promise" she told her mom as she opened the refrigerator and looked in to see if she could see his next note, and on top of the egg container was once again another note with another flower from Shane. She pulled both items out of the refrigerator and opened the note to read it.

_Mitchie, _

_I know that was a weird place to hide a note, but I thought it was funny. So after this one there should be about 2 more notes till you find out your final destination. So remember a time over a year ago now at this point that and you had that really bad day at school and you asked to meet you somewhere, go there._

_Love, _

_Shane_

For a minute it took Mitchie a while to remember, and then she remembered where he was talking about… the park, the swings to be more exact.

"Bye, mom, I'll see you later, I have to get to the park" she told her mom

"The next clue?" she asked her

"Yep, see you later?" she asked

"Yep, be careful Mitchie" she yelled as Mitchie walked out the front door and started walked to the park. After walking for 10 minutes she got there and went straight to the swings, but didn't see anything there, so she checked by the tree they always sat by and once again there was nothing, so she turned around to walk back to the swings to see Shane now sitting on one of the swings waiting for her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked him as she walked up to him and stood in front of him

"Around, I see you got all my notes and flowers" he said cheekily

"Yes, I did. This has been kind of fun, pretty cheesy, with leaving flowers with the notes, and writing them out to have me remember stuff, but and really sweet, plus I got to reminisce about the past year, over a year at the point" she told him

"Really, what about?" he asked

"Our relationship, like how you figured out where I hide my presents, or about our 'huge fight' as you call it, or the day we decided to tell everyone we were together" she told him

"Good that you remembered all those, but here is one more note for you, it is our last destination" he said as he pulled the note out of his pocket "Here you go"

"Why thank you" she told him as she opened it up to read it.

_Mitchie,_

_So here is the last little note. So you always tell me, how there is one place that we never get to go enough, so here is another chance for us to get there. You love this place, and you always tell me you can never get enough of the view, so where are we going?_

_Love, _

_Shane_

"The hill over looking the city, that's what you are talking about" she said

"Yep, you want to go?" he asked

"Of course hey I just noticed, I didn't a flower this time" she pouted

"Come on let's go" he said as he got up from the swing and pulled her towards his car purposely ignoring her comment and pout about the flower. They got to Shane's car and he unlocked it, and Mitchie opened the door to see a big bouquet of flowers sitting on the passenger seat, and not only flowers, but a cute really soft teddy bear.

"Aww… Shane, you are such a cheese ball, but I love them" she told him as they got into his car and started to drive off

"I'm glad you do" he told her as they continued to drive, and about 10 maybe 15 minutes later they were at their destination. They both got out and Shane opened it truck and got out his guitar and only his guitar.

"Baby, don't you need anything else, blankets, food, that sort of stuff?" Mitchie asked

"Nope come on" he said to her as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the hill to their normal spot, and when they finally got there she saw why, he already had everything set up.

"I'm not even going to ask how you have everything already set up" she told him

"And I am not going to tell you" he told her as they both laughed as they sat down on the blankets that were set up, and Shane pulled out the food from the basket he had there.

"So, what's for dinner Mr. Gray?" she asked playfully

"Well, I thought we would go simple and go with some pizza from Round Tables" he told her

"Yummy. I have had a craving for pizza too" she told him as she grabbed a piece and started eating.

Once they were both finished eating as much pizza as they could they were laid down on the blankets star gazing.

"I am so full, I couldn't eat anymore even if I wanted to" said Mitchie

"Me too, look there's Orion's belt" Shane said as he pointed out the constellation

"Oh, I see it, I always have a hard time finding it, and seeing the rest of his body" she told him

"Well you see his belt?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Well if you look at the stars surrounding him you should see his body. Here give me your hand" he told her as he took her hand and pointed it out to her "See it?" he asked

"Yeah, I do" she said smiling

"Then to the right of his body that arch of stars is his bow, and to the left of his body the stars above him is his right arm" he said as he continued to point it out to her with her hand so she could see it. "See?"

"Yeah, I do actually. That is so cool. I have never been able to see it all before, just Orion's belt. The only other constellations I have ever been able to find are the big dipper, and Cassiopeia, and the north star, but if you can find the big dipper you can always find the north star and find your way home" she said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" he told her out of nowhere

"I love you too. I haven't heard that in a while" she responded

"I know, we have both been busy. I'm sorry I haven't really been around lately, we have just been busy making sure all the songs are ready to record and what not" he told her

"It's not just your fault, I have been busy too with school" she said

"Yeah, but still, it has sucked not seeing you these two weeks. I was seriously close to throwing an I need to see Mitchie fit, so they would give me a break so I could see you"

"Shane, you dork" she said

"But I'm your dork" he said cheekily

"Yeah, you are. Thank you for tonight, you picked a good night, it is beautiful out, and the stars are just amazing and clear, and beautiful" she said

"Not as amazing or beautiful as you" he told her

"That's sweet, but you are just Mr. Cheese ball tonight aren't you. First the little scavenger hunt with all the notes, and flowers, then a big bouquet of flowers, and a really soft, cute teddy bear, then, you last comment, talk about cheesy, but I loved it, I loved it all" she told him as she snuggled up as close to as she could

"Yeah, well, I know you like cheesy, and I thought you would like all this tonight. I mean this spot and the food is something we've done before, but the other stuff isn't something I would normally do, but I did it, because I thought it would mean a lot to you" he told her

"And it did mean a lot to me" she told him as she started to yawn

"Somebody sounds tired" he chuckled

"mmmhmm…" she mumbled as once again snuggled closer to him

"Do you want me to take you home, your do you want to go to my place?" he asked knowing she would probably say his place, but he wanted to make sure

"Your place" she mumbled

"Okay, come on then" he said as he stood up then pulled her up too, and grabbed everything and walked to his car and got in and drove to his apartment. Once they got there Mitchie immediately changed into some Pj's she had there and immediately after that got into bed with Shane and snuggled up against him.

"I love you, and thank you for tonight cheesiness and all, I loved it, and I love you" she said sleepily

"Your welcome, and I love you too" he told her as they both fell asleep

Mitchie loved that Shane would plan cheesy dates for her just because she loved them. She loved that he would do and plan things he wouldn't normally do just because he knew that she would love it, and she loved that about him, and she always would.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I am so sorry this took forever to get out, I started school, then I went to Disneyland, and then I got back and I got busy with school. But hopefully Mon, Wed. Fri, and Weekends, will be my writing and updating days, I will try my hardest because those are the day I have no classes. So I hope this was worth the wait. In my opinion it wasn't as cheesy as it would have been, but let me know what you guys think. So review please. Love you guys, xoxo.


	18. Appreciate

**AN:** So first I would like to apologize for not updating in forever I just got really caught up with school and a new job, and doing a lot photography stuff and I just got really busy, so I am sorry, but right now my hours at work haven't been a lot and I only have classes on tues, and thurs. so I am finally getting this out, so here is #18, I believe right?

**Disclaimer:** You all know I own nothing….

**

* * *

**

18. Appreciate you

It was now April past Valentine's day, in which Mitchie and Shane had done nothing seeing as Shane had been sick. But now it was April and a lazy Saturday for Mitchie with nothing to do. So she was just sitting around watching T.V waiting for someone to rescue her from her boredom. She was sitting around watching a marathon of CSI: Miami when the front door open and someone walk in, Mitchie not even noticing, because she was too into the show. As Mitchie was watching the show her vision was suddenly blocked by a bouquet of flowers, and then she felt a kiss pressed to her head. She looked up and slightly back to see Shane standing there looking down at her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised

"Well I know that Valentine's day was what, two months ago, but I never made it up to you for missing it…" he started saying but was cut off by Mitchie

"Hey, you were sick, you couldn't control that, but what does any of that have to do with anything?" she asked as he came around the couch and sat down next to her.

"Well I was just thinking that, since we didn't get a good valentine's, and then we have both been really busy these last like two months, we haven't really had any really good Mitchie/Shane quality time that we need some, and I just I feel like I haven't done enough for you lately, that I haven't really been around, and I just I don't know, I want to make it up to you. You always show me that you are there for me, even if it just a small text at night, and I never tell you how much I appreciate you. So I just want to make up for being kind of absent for a while" he told her

"Hey, it's fine, you don't need to thank me, or make up for anything, I know you love me, and that's all I need" she told him softly

"I know, but still, I want to, and I need to do this, and I have this whole rest of the day planned for us, so come on, turn off the T.V, and lets go" he told her as he stood up

"Okay" she said softly as she stood up with him and looked up at him "So where, or what are we doing?" she asked him

"Well, what's your favorite thing to do?" he asked

"Spend the day with you" she said simply

"Something else that's your favorite thing to do" he said

"So besides spending the day with you, um… I guess just relaxing, and watching movies, and just being with you" she told him

"Good, because that's exactly what we're doing" he told her as he grabbed her jacket, purse, and phone, and handed them to her

"What do you mean? If we are going to watch movies why can't we just watch them here?" she asked

"Because I have something set up for you, so come on" he said as they started walking out the door.

"Okay, I'm coming, let's go" she said as she locked the door behind her as they walked out of her house, and then got into his car

"So I hate to do this to but, I need you to put this on" he said as he handed her a bandana to blindfold her with

"Shane, are you kidding me?" she whined

"Nope, now come on, put it on" he said as she took it from his hand

"Fine, she said as she tied it around her head, and she even made sure she couldn't see anything. "So how long till we get where we are going?" she asked

"Only like 5 minutes" he told her

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yep"

And once again true to his word he was parking the car and helping Mitchie out of the car, and leading her towards her surprise. Finally he sat her down and took off her blindfold, and she saw that she was in an empty already darkened movie theater.

"Why are we in an empty movie theater?" she asked him

"Because I rented it out just for the two of us, and we are going to watch some movies, you favorite movies" he said as he sat down next to her and signaled someone to start the first movie, and Mitchie saw that it was the opening credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"This is amazing, thank you" she told him as she snuggled into his side.

"Your welcome" he told her as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Three movies, 2 bags of large popcorn, and 2 sodas later, the lights in the theater were finally being turned back on.

"So did you enjoy the movies?" he asked her

"Of course I did, this was amazing. How did you get them to play some of my favorite movies?" she asked

"Well there are perks to being Shane Gray" he said with a smirk on his face

"Shane Gray, since when do you use your pop star perks for things?" she asked shocked

"Well, I only used my pop star perks to get them to get them to play those movies, that's all" he told her

"Well, thank you, I loved it" she told him as she kissed him "And I love you" she finished

"I Love you too" he told her

"You know as much as I did love all this, you really didn't need to do all this" she told him again

"I know, and again I am saying, I needed to do this. Even though you told me, you know that I am here, and that the fact that I love you is enough, and that even though it is okay because we have both been busy, I still wanted to do this, because I want you to know that I do appreciate you, even when I sometimes tend not to be around, because of whatever reason, I just need you to know that I do appreciate you, for everything, and I just wanted to do this to show you" he finished

"I know, and I loved it, thank you. I love you, and I appreciate you, for appreciating me" she told him as she kissed him. "Come on, let's get out of here, did you have anything else planned?" she asked as they both stood up

"No, I was just thinking we could always either go back to my place or yours, up to you" he told her

"Ok, wherever, but I was thinking yours, because it is a nice night out, and we could sit in the Jacuzzi" she told him as they reached his car

"Okay, let's go" he said as he started driving to his apartment

The rest of the night the two just spent together relaxing, talking, laughing, everything, just having fun, and Mitchie knew that Shane appreciated her, and she appreciated him, for appreciating her, and she loved him even more for trying to show her, and prove to her that he appreciated her, and he did, because she, she had always know he appreciated her, and she would always know.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Okay there is chapter 18, once again I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY, for taking so extremely long to get this out, but it finally here, yay! So anyways now I get to go do my essay for English that I should have been doing, but I was writing this instead. So I hope you guys liked this one, and don't forget to review. Oh, and there is a quote from CSI: Miami in there, cookies for anyone who can identify it! Love ya guys.


	19. Help

**AN: **So here is chapter 19 after this there are only 7 more if my math is right. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Xoxo…

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I own absolutely nothing…

**

* * *

19. Help Others Out**

It had been a few weeks since Shane little surprise for Mitchie at the movie theater and it was now May, and in one more month it would be Mitchie's graduation, but right now Mitchie wasn't even thinking about that, she was just thinking about the fact that Caitlyn was going to be moving in with her for the rest of the school year, and summer because then they were both going to college together. So today Caitlyn was coming and they were going to get her settled, and Shane and the rest of connect 3 was supposed to be helping but they were nowhere to be found, and whenever Mitchie called them there was no answer, so she was officially stumped as to where her boyfriend and friends that also consisted of Caitlyn's boyfriend were. Mitchie heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it to see Caitlyn standing there with a lot of stuff.

"Caitlyn, Oh my god, you're here" yelled Mitchie as she lunged at Caitlyn to giver her a hug.

"Yes, I'm here, oh my god, I am so excited to see you" she said as she hugged Mitchie back, but then realized some people were missing "Hey where are the guys?" she asked

"I don't know, to tell you the truth, they were supposed to be here, but I can't get a hold of any of them, I don't know what happened to them Cait, and I don't know whether to be worried or to be upset, or mad, or angry, or, I don't know, I don't know" answered Mitchie irritably "So for now it is just us, my parents are gone for the week and weekend, some romantic getaway, they have both been stressed because of the catering and hardware store that they needed a week away, so they both took a week off, and it's been just me and the boys, and a very tearful sierra" explained Mitchie

"Why, what happened with Sierra?" asked Caitlyn as they started walking up to Caitlyn's new room

"Her boyfriend broke up with her, he said that because they are both starting college in the fall, and that they are going to different college's even though they are going to be only 30 minutes away that they should break up because they need to experience college and not be tied down, and that he doesn't want the stress of a long distance relationship, even though like I said they are going to be only 30 minutes apart" finished Mitchie

"Wow, that's horrible" said Caitlyn as they reached her room

"Yeah, tell me about it, anyways, here is your room" said Mitchie as she opened up the door

"It's so cute" Caitlyn said as she walked in and looked around the room

"I am glad you like it" said Mitchie "So what do you say we put on the T.V to some music videos and hot tunes, and get you unpacked?" asked Mitchie

"That sounds good" agreed Caitlyn as Mitchie put on the T.V and they started singing along to whatever was on. A few hours later the girls were basically done when Hot Tunes came on, and what surprised them was that there was a live update going on downtown with Connect 3.

"Cait, Hot Tunes is on, and Connect 3 is on Hot Tunes, now that isn't the part that surprises me, does that say live in the corner?" asked Mitchie as Caitlyn looked up at the T.V

"Yeah…" Caitlyn said confused as they started to watch what they were saying on Hot Tunes

As the girls watched Hot Tunes they learned why the guys of Connect 3 were helping out at a homeless shelter, something neither of them knew about.

"Mitchie, did you know about this?" asked a shocked Caitlyn

"No, did you?" she responded

"Nope. Why wouldn't they tell us? It's not like they are doing anything bad. Far from it actually; they are doing something good, something amazing" said Caitlyn

"I know Cait. I don't get why Shane didn't tell me, or Nate tell you, or Jason tell either of us. I mean I'm with Shane, and Nate and Jason always tell me how I'm like their sister, and vice versa for you, why wouldn't they tell us. Shane's very rarely kept stuff from me, and when he did, it was always for some surprise he had for me. Why would he, they, not tell me, tell us? I'm confused" said Mitchie

"Well instead of being pissed off at them for not telling us, let's do something about it. Let's go down there, and see them, find out why they didn't tell us" said Caitlyn as she paused for a minute, then continued talking "Because I know I for one, don't want to just sit around and wonder why they didn't tell us, especially when they aren't doing anything bad, but amazing actually" she finished

"You're right Cait. Let's go, come on. I'll drive" said Mitchie as they both went and grabbed their things and went to Mitchie's car.

"So you do know where they are, right? I mean like they are in the city right" asked Caitlyn suddenly remembering she didn't know if they were even in the state, let alone the city

"Yep, they are downtown. I wouldn't have said let's go, had I not known where they are. Plus Shane wouldn't leave the state without telling me, and he usually even tells me when he is leaving the city" replied Mitchie

"True…" said Caitlyn as they continued to drive in silence till they reached their destination

Finally when they got to the homeless, and Mitchie found parking, both girls got out of the car, and walked into the homeless shelter, when they were stopped by security who was there, because of the fact that Connect 3 was there.

"Sorry girls, I know you know that Connect 3 is in there, and I can't let you in. I'm not allowed to let anyone in" said the security guard

"Okay, I understand that, I know you have probably heard this a million and one times, but I'm dating Shane, he's my boyfriend, come this summer we will have been together 2 years, and she is dating Nate" said Mitchie has she pointed to Caitlyn "and I know you probably don't believe me, but its true" finished Mitchie

"Sorry girls, I can't let you in" he said

"What if I can prove it to you? If I can prove it, and get permission, will you let us in?" asked Mitchie

"If you can prove it, and get permission from them to let you in, I can let you in, if not I can't" said the security guard

"Thanks" said Mitchie as she pulled out her cell phone to call someone

"Who are you calling?" asked Caitlyn

"Jason. Because you see Jason will answer, and let us in without questioning, and I can get him not to tell Shane and Nate we are here, so we can surprise them" said Mitchie with a smile, well more of a smirk on her face.

"Good thinking" said Caitlyn as Mitchie was already on the phone waiting for Jason to pick up

"Hello?" she heard

"Hey Jason, its Mitchie" she said as she heard Jason start talking again

"Hey Mi—"he started but was cut off by Mitchie

"Jason, don't stay my name" Mitchie said when she cut him off

"Why?" he asked

"Because then Shane will know you are talking to me, and I don't want him to know, because apparently he didn't want me to know he is here" said Mitchie as she whispered the last part. "Anyways, can you come to the front and get them to let us in?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be right there" he said

"Thanks Jason"

"See you in a minute" he said as he hung up

"Jason of Connect 3 is coming to get us right now" she told the security guard then turned to Caitlyn

"I don't get why he didn't tell me Cait. I mean the whole point besides moving you in today was to also spend time together. I mean I'm not mad at him for doing what he is doing, what they are doing is amazing. I am mad at him for not telling me. I just don't get why he didn't tell me" said Mitchie

"I don't know Mitchie. Nate didn't tell me either, then again we haven't had a chance to really talk lately, so I can't blame him for not telling me" she said as they both saw Jason.

"Hey Jason" said Mitchie

"Hey girls" he said as he turned to the security guard "You can let them in, there with us" he told him

"Thanks Jason" said Mitchie as the security guard let them in with Jason

"So how long have you guys had it planned to come down here and help out?" asked Caitlyn as her and Mitchie followed Jason to where the other two guys were

"We do this once a month, every month" he told them

"Really?" asked a both a surprised Mitchie and Caitlyn

"Why didn't we know?" asked Mitchie

"You guys didn't know?" asked Jason

"No…" replied the girls

"Well there are the guys, it looks like they just finished you should talk to them. I thought you guys knew" he said "Come here, group hug" he said as he pulled the now laughing girls into one hug

"See you two later" he told them

"Later Jason" replied the girls at the same time

Mitchie saw Caitlyn walk over to Nate and kiss him, before she walked over to Shane, and saw him look up just as she approached him.

"Hey pop star" she said quietly

"Hey baby" he said as he saw her

"Why didn't you tell me Shane? We have been together for almost two years, and I didn't know that once a month, every month that you volunteer at a homeless shelter? And I probably wouldn't have known had I not seen it on Hot Tunes today. I mean how does Hot Tunes know, and I don't? I don't get it Shane" she said

"Mitchie I'm sorry, okay. I guess we have been doing this so long I never thought to tell you, and as for Hot Tunes; well a reporter for them saw us here, and called in and told them we were here, and they showed up, and we all saw no harm in letting them film us. I don't know why I never told you" he told her

"Shane I'm not mad. Granted I'm upset that you ditched us today when you were supposed to be helping us move Caitlyn in, and that I didn't know you were going to be here, and didn't call me and tell me you were going to be here today instead of at my house like we planned. But what you are doing here is amazing. There are not many people in this world that would give up one day a month, maybe even more, I don't know, to do this. To help out people that you don't even know, that is amazing Shane Gray and it makes me love you even more than I already do. I love you, I love that you are doing this. This is amazing you are doing, to help others out, especially that you help others out that you don't even know. I love you" she finished

"I love you too. So how about next time I come down here with the guys you come with me?" he asked

"I would love to" she replied "are you guys done for the day?" she asked

"Yeah, we are" he said "Come here" he continued as he opened his arms signaling for her to come to him as she noticed this and walked into his arms for a hug "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said as she reached up and kissed him

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, I am. Come on pop star we have to go home and finish getting Caitlyn unpacked" she said as they walked out the shelter and to her car as they saw Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason walking to Jason's car.

As they got into her car, with Shane driving they drove back to her house in silence, with their hands connected over the center console. The way back to the house all Mitchie could think about was the fact that once a month Shane would give up his time and help out people at the homeless shelter. She wasn't mad that she didn't know; upset… a little, but in the end what he was doing, just made her love him even more. She loved the fact that he was so willing to help others out, and she always would.

**

* * *

AN:** So there is chapter 19, I hope you guys liked it. I actually had a totally different idea, that now I don't even remember what it was, but when I started writing this, this is what I wrote, which is far from what I originally planned. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one. By the way I am sorry this took so long to get up, once again I got caught up with school, and work, and well LIFE. So anyways, don't forget to review, and hopefully if I can I can get another one up with this week, because I am on spring break. So please review and tell me what you guys think. Love ya guys. Xoxo.


	20. Drive

**AN:** I am so sorry, so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I so meant to get this out earlier, but as always life got in the way, and work, and school, and friends, and just everything, and I'm sorry. And so now I have the whole day before I have to go to work, so I decided It was time to get this out to you guys. So here it is now… So I hope you guys enjoy this…xoxo.

**Disclaimer:** As we all know… I own nothing….

**

* * *

**

20. Drive 5 hours just to see you for 1

So Mitchie Torres was officially a high school graduate, and she couldn't be more excited. Well actually that was a lie, she could be more excited, and she would have been way more excited had her boyfriend Shane been there, but sadly he was five hours away in another city for a concert that was being held tomorrow, and they had left this morning so they could get there relax, and do whatever it is those famous people do before their concerts. She had tried to convince them to go tomorrow morning, but their label wanted them to go the day before to do some signings, and appearances. So now that Mitchie had officially graduated high school, it was time for her graduation party, and everybody was there Caitlyn and Sierra of course, her family, some people from Camp Rock such as Peggy, Ella, and yes Tess was there too, and other people, and again everybody that she wanted to be there was there except for Shane, and the rest of Connect 3. Mitchie was trying to enjoy herself, and don't get her wrong she was happy she just really wanted Shane to be there, Mitchie was getting something to drink when she saw Caitlyn, and Sierra walk over to her.

"Hey Mitchie, having fun?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah, tons of fun, I just, never mind" she said

"No, not never mind, what's up Mitchie, what's wrong?" asked Sierra

"I just wish Shane was here, stupid label for making them go early. He promised me he'd be here, and now he's not, and I don't know, he was supposed to be here." She Mitchie, in what you could tell was a very sad voice.

"I know Mitchie, your not the only one without their boyfriend here, I miss Nate, but I know you miss Shane more, I already had my graduation, and party, and everybody was there, I wasn't missing anybody from mine. Look why don't you go somewhere private and give Shane a call, and we'll tell your mom, that she's knows you might be missing in action for a while, okay?" said Caitlyn

"Okay, thanks guys" she said as she hugged both girls, and went into her house to get her cell phone, and up into her room.

Mitchie sat on her bed with her cell phone in her hand and pressed #2 on speed dial to dial Shane's number. She waited as it rang, and rang, and rang, and eventually went to voicemail with no answer from Shane. She was debating on whether or not she should leave a message when she heard the beep to leave a message so she decided to just leave a message hoping he would get it quickly and call her right back.

"Hey Shane, it's me, Mitchie, I was just calling to say hey. I'm at my graduation party, and you're not here like you were supposed to be, and I wish you were. Anyways, call me back. I love you. Bye" she finished as she hung up.

She sat on her bed, waiting to see if he would call back, after a few minutes, she laid down on her bed. She knew she shouldn't have been this sad or upset about him not being here, but she was. She laid there thinking when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said

"Hey sweetie, you need to come back down to your party. Everybody is starting to notice your missing" said her mom

"I know, I'll be down in a minute. I just want to try Shane one more time, if that's okay?" she asked

"Of course, come down soon though, okay?" said her mom

"Okay, I'll be down soon, I promise" she said as she kissed her moms cheek, as her mom left her room

Just as she was about to dial Shane again her phone rang, and a huge smile made its way upon her face when she saw who it was.

"Shane" she exclaimed as she answered her phone.

"Hey Mitchie" he said to her over the phone

"Hi, what are you up too?" she asked

"Nothing, just talking to you now. Are you having fun, shouldn't you be enjoying you graduation party, right about now?" he asked her

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be enjoying it, but I really wanted to talk to you. I miss you, you were supposed to be here today." She said

"I know, I'm sorry, I wish I was there." He sighed.

"I honestly don't even know why I am so upset about this, about you not being here. It's not we haven't spent any time apart. I guess because it's just a big day for me, and I wanted everybody I love to be here today." She said

"I know, and again I'm sorry. Hey I sent you something, why don't you go check out front to see if it got there yet. You are going to love it, I promise" he said

"Ok, I'm going down now. So how has all the pop star signings, and stuff you guys have been doing going?" she asked as she walked out her room and down the stairs

"It's going good. You know we tried to get the label to let us cancel this stuff, but with the tour this summer, they said we really need the publicity" he explained

"I know, I'm just sad, but I can't wait to see what you sent me" she said as she finally reached the front, and pulled it open, and when she saw what her present was at the front door she screamed, dropped her phone, and jumped right into her presents arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and started kissing his face.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised as she kept kissing Shane's face all over before she finally kissed his lips

"Well we only had something to do this morning, and we had all day free until about 8:00 tonight, they added another concert" he explained, and then continued "So good news is that I'm here, the bad news is that I only have about an hour before I have to leave to get back in time for sound check for the concert tonight" he finished

"It doesn't matter, I just can't believe you drove 5 hours, just to be able to see me for 1. You are amazing Shane Gray, you know that" she said as he finally set her down on her own two feet.

"Yeah, well come on, let's go back to this party of yours" he said as they walked together out to the backyard to enjoy her party

"Hey guys, look who's here" said Mitchie as her friends, and some of her family turned to see Shane standing there with Mitchie.

For the rest of the hour Mitchie enjoyed her party with Shane by her side, till she realized her hour with him before he had to leave again was up, and he noticed too.

"Hey, baby, I have to go in a minute" he told

"I know, let me just tell my mom, I am going to go out front with you to say good-bye, okay?" she said

"Okay" he agreed as kissed her before she walked off to find her mom.

She eventually found her mom, talking to her aunt, and told her she would be back to the party in a few minutes, she just was going out front to say bye to Shane. Mitchie found Shane as he was saying bye some people, and they walked out front together.

"So I'll see you when you get back in 2 days right?" she asked

"Yep, 2 days. I love you" he told her

"I love you too" she responded

"I actually have something for you, I wanted to give it to you when we were alone, and now we are so here. It's your graduation present" he told her as he got the present out of his car.

"You got me a graduation present?" she asked smiling at him

"Yeah, so here, open it. Hope you like it" he said as she took the present from him, so she could open it.

"I wonder what it is?" she said as she opened the bag and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and pulled out what was inside it, as she looked up at him curiously.

"A key?" she asked "You're giving me a key? To what?" she asked

"My apartment, and when I get back if you want, I was thinking you could live with me until we go on tour, I mean you are coming anyways, and then in the fall you are starting college, and I know you weren't looking forward to living in the dorms, and so I was thinking since my apartment isn't far from campus, it's only about twenty minutes are so, that you could just live with me permanently." He finished

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked him

"Yeah, I am, what do you say? Will you move in with me?" he asked her

"My parents are gonna freak, but yes" she answered

"Your parents aren't gonna freak out, because I already told them, I was going to ask you to move in with me. I just wanted to make sure they were okay with it, and they were fine" he told her

"You really are amazing you know that. I love you" she said as she kissed him again

"I love you too, but unfortunately I have to go. I'll see you when you get back, and we can start moving you in, okay?" he asked

"Okay. See you" she said

"Bye, I'll call you when I get back okay. I got a long drive ahead I better go" he said as he got in the drivers seat and started he car, and rolled down the window, as she leaned down to kiss him through the open window.

"Love you, see you in 2 days"

"Love you too. Bye" he said one last time as he kissed her, and then drove off.

Mitchie watched him drive off, and held the key to his apartment, well, now their apartment in her hand. She couldn't believe he had drove 5 hours just to be able to see her for one, because he knew how much she wanted him there. She couldn't believe he did that. But she did. He drove 5 hours just to see her for 1, and she couldn't love him more for it.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Okay, there is chapter 20. So I don't remember if I said he moved into an apartment, or house, but I think it was originally an apartment, so if I'm wrong, then i'll change it, but I believe I said he originally moved into an apartment, so if I'm wrong let me know. Again I am so sorry that this took so long. Anyways, hopefully the next one will be out soon, but I don't know, because I just got my schedule for work next week, and I am working everyday that I don't have classes. It's October which means holiday season is coming up, which means I am going to be really busy with school, and work. So I will try really hard. I promise, but not guarantees, about when the next chapter will be out. Xoxo.


End file.
